


Винтерфелл

by ResidentTrickster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Drama, Gen, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: На самом деле взять Винтерфелл не так уж и сложно, да и удержать нетрудно. Оставаться в нем долго – вот что на самом деле невыносимо. Станнис Баратеон узнает об этом на собственном опыте.





	1. - 0 -

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте встречаются переделанные цитаты из цикла Дж. Мартина "Песнь льда и пламени" и отсылки к этому фильму: https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/398667/
> 
> Написано на ББ-2016.
> 
> Баннер и иллюстрация авторства Elvira_faery:  
> http://i.imgur.com/8pEwf69.jpg  
> http://i.imgur.com/QNK7FBr.jpg

Снегопад стих, и оказалось, что замок совсем близко. Среди сосущего глаза белого безмолвия его черные стены казались ненастоящими. Станнис слышал, что в жарких пустынях Эсcоса людям часто являются миражи — зыбкие картины желаемого. Возможно, и на Севере такое случается, кто знает. 

Станнис поправил отрез шерстяной ткани, почти полностью скрывавший лицо. Голова уже не кружилась от голода, и мороз больше не казался невыносимым. На смену усталости пришло вязкое отупение: Станнис не помнил ни сколько они прошли, ни как попали к Винтерфеллу. Север казался одинаковым — один и тот же бесконечный снег, темные деревья, бескрайнее серое небо. Заблудиться было легче легкого.

От обилия ослепительного света слезились глаза. 

Решение идти на Винтерфелл далось непросто, но иного выхода не имелось — они ждали Болтонов слишком долго. В их положении обороняться было проще, чем нападать, однако такой возможности им не дали. Провизия заканчивалась, люди роптали, и Станнис понимал: пример предателей Карстарков, сгоревших на костре, скоро перестанет удерживать от измены. Нужно было выдвигаться вперед.

В день, когда они выступили к Винтерфеллу, повалил снег. Казалось, будто он усиливался с каждым пройденным шагом. Однако отступать было поздно, да и невозможно: совсем скоро даже знающие свой край северяне сбились с пути. 

Станнис помнил, как они шли через лес, — но то, как они попали туда, истерлось из памяти. Снега было по колено, день и ночь путались между собой, и все же поначалу никто и не думал прекращать идти. Остановиться значило умереть. Однако со временем смерть начала казаться единственным доступным милосердием, и многие останавливались, чтобы уснуть в снегу навсегда, чтобы больше не страдать от холода и голода. Их никто не поднимал. 

Сцепив зубы и считая шаги, чтобы не упасть и не заснуть, Станнис шел вперед. За ним все еще шли живые люди — жалкие остатки его армии, и он не имел права сдаться и подвести всех. Лес становился все темнее, но страха не осталось. Ничего не осталось, только неизбежное движение в никуда.

В один из бесконечных дней в темноте возник просвет. Снег вдруг стал еще белее, и деревья будто бы стояли уже не так близко друг к другу. Впереди можно было разглядеть кромку леса, и поверить своим глазам было страшно. 

Некоторое время Станнис просто стоял и смотрел на черный замок впереди. Ледяной колючий ветер дул в лицо и царапал щеки. 

— Смотрите, ворота открыты! — слабым голосом воскликнул кто-то.

Станнис присмотрелся — и в самом деле, открыты. Он медленно вдохнул холодный воздух и прикрыл глаза. Сердце застучало болезненно часто. Неужели они и правда, в самом деле дошли? 

Тревожный людской гомон становился все громче.

— Это ловушка.

— А что, если нет? 

— Надо послать разведчика.

— А лошадей-то не осталось.

— Лучше уж всем вместе.

— И то правда, пропадать так пропадать. 

— Тот, кто боится, все равно что побит, — проговорил Станнис, прерывая спорщиков. — Мы пойдем вместе и дадим бой. Враг уже заждался нас, негоже испытывать его терпением.

«Дадим бой и умрем с честью», — прибавил он про себя. 

На миг ему показалось, что никто не поддержит его в этом самоубийственном решении — но люди откликнулись: раздались согласные возгласы, кто-то затянул тихую песню. Войско — дай-то боги, чтобы в нем осталось хотя бы пара тысяч человек — пошло вперед. 

Сквозь серые тучи пробивалось слабое зимнее солнце. 

Двор Винтерфелла был пуст: снег заметал обгорелые постройки и строительные леса. Вокруг царила звенящая тишина, и потому казалось, будто все ушли совсем недавно и спешно, побросав все. От ощущения неправильности происходящего, острого и неожиданного, сдавило виски.

— Где же болтоновское войско? — шептались люди. — Неужто сбежали?

— Да куда, сквозь такой-то снежище?

— Попрятались, небось, чтобы нас врасплох застать.

— И где ж тут прятаться-то?

Станнис выступил вперед и вынул из ножен меч, пылающий как огонь. 

— Следуйте за мной, — проговорил он, и его голос разнесся эхом по пустому двору. — Если это ловушка, мы уже в нее попали. 

«Мы попали в нее, когда выступили в поход», — мелькнуло в голове.

Осторожно и медленно они ступили в Великий Чертог. Потолок был дырявый, и с потолка тихо падал снег.

— Да нет тут никого, чего мы крадемся, — произнес кто-то из отряда.

Точно повинуясь неслышному приказу, Станнис посмотрел вперед — туда, где на возвышении стоял трон хозяина Винтерфелла.

— Есть, — сказал он. — Там есть… что-то. Кто-то. 

Оставив позади войско, Станнис подошел ближе. Присмотревшись, он увидел, что на троне сидит человек, болезненно худой. Снег покрывал его, точно одеяло. Щеки человека были бледными, а губы — совсем синими, как у мертвеца.

С большим трудом Станнис узнал в нем Русе Болтона. 

— Наконец-то, — тот слабо улыбнулся. — Тебя-то мне и нужно.

— Где твоя армия? — спросил Станнис невпопад.

— Ушла, — был ответ. — Они все ушли, а меня оставили. 

Станнис почувствовал, как перед глазами темнеет. Он больно прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки: не хватало еще сейчас рухнуть в обморок от усталости. Внятно понять, о чем говорил Болтон, никак не выходило. 

— Объясни, зачем тебя оставили? 

— Чтобы передать Винтерфелл тебе. 

Станнис хотел было спросить что-то еще, но Болтон вдруг сделал сиплый вдох и затих. Его глаза, и без того бесцветные, совсем остекленели. 

— Он мертв, — громко произнес Станнис и убрал меч в ножны.

На миг стало очень тихо, а потом кто-то воскликнул:

— Винтерфелл взят!

Множество голосов разом подхватило:

— Взят! Взят! Взят!

В этот миг Станнис почувствовал, как пол уходит у него из-под ног.


	2. - 1 -

В Великом чертоге было шумно и пьяно: Амберы, Гловеры, Мормонты, Флоренты и воины из горных кланов, южане и северяне вместе праздновали взятие Винтерфелла. Тем, кому не хватило места за столом, сидели на полу и стояли в проходах; некоторые смельчаки пировали во дворе, разведя костры и смастерив шатры из первой попавшейся под руку ветоши.

Еды и питья хватало на всех — в погребах Винтерфелла оказалось достаточно провизии, и какой! Мясо, рыба, сладкие пироги и вина, пахнущие солнцем — всего было в достатке. Похоже, прежние обитатели замка предусмотрели возможность долгой осады и изрядно к ней подготовились.

На высоком троне Королей Севера сидел Станнис Баратеон. Он делал вид, что пьет и ест, когда другие пили и ели, но на самом деле не испытывал ни голода, ни жажды. Мутная тошнота, охватившая его несколько часов назад, так и не рассеялась до конца. Время от времени Станнису мерещилось, будто трон до сих пор хранил тепло человека, что умер на нем. Собственные руки казались ледяными. 

Краем глаза Станнис вдруг заметил девчонку Грейджой и ее людей — те пировали наравне с остальными. Пожалуй, это было справедливо: тяготы похода они пережили вместе. Внезапно Аша подняла взгляд и, криво усмехнувшись, салютовала Станнису кубком. Тот отвел глаза — и вдруг вспомнил кое о чем. 

— Где Перевертыш? — спросил Станнис у Морса Амбера, что сидел по правую руку. — Он не пережил поход?

Амбер сидел мрачный, будто и не радовался их победе.

— А где мой брат? — спросил он сухо.

«Хозер Амбер, — вспомнил Станнис, — так звали его брата, перешедшего к Болтонам. Я обещал помиловать его, когда мы возьмем замок». 

— Ты получишь своего брата, когда мы разыщем его, — ровно ответил он. — Свое слово я всегда держу.

Амбер помотал головой. Его седые волосы торчали в разные стороны.

— Когда разыщем, — выплюнул он. — Разыщем, как же. Где это видано, чтобы столько народу исчезло? Морок это, бесовской обман. И никто будто не замечает ничего! Пьют, пируют, дураки этакие. 

Станнис с неохотой признал, что Амбер прав. Сколько человек было в войске Болтонов? Тысяч шесть, не меньше. Как столько народу может бесследно пропасть? Бред, глупость, не могли они уйти! Но и прятаться им тоже было негде. 

Разумеется, Станнис отправил разведчиков на поиски, но уже заранее знал, что толку от этого не будет: следов не было. То ли снегопад замел, то ли вовсе их не существовало. Но если так, если не существовало, то… Нет, такого просто быть не может. А значит, и думать об этом не следует. Во рту стало сухо; Станнис залпом осушил кубок с кисловатым вином и подлил себе еще. 

— Никто не замечает, — повторил Амбер, глядя на пирующих. — Как отупели все. Или ослепли. 

Станнис искоса посмотрел на Флорента, сидящего по левую руку. Тот пил и ел, совершенно беззаботный. 

— Людям нужен отдых, — сказал Станнис, стараясь придать твердости своему голосу. — Завтра мы найдем беглецов или же узнаем, что с ними стало.

— Если доживем, — Амбер мрачно усмехнулся в бороду. — Если доживем, то непременно узнаем, а если уж не доживем, то и подавно. 

Наверное, Станнису следовало приказать тому замолчать и не болтать ерунды, но кто-то вдруг выкрикнул здравницу в честь завоевателя Винтерфелла, и пришлось встать и выпить вместе со всеми.

— А Перевертыш не помер, — сказал Амбер, когда Станнис сел на свое место. — В темнице он, мои мальчишки отволокли. Он все смеялся, потом плакал. Совсем из ума выжил. Чудо, что он поход пережил, люди посильнее него богам душу отдали. 

— Еды ему принесли?

— Да уж не обидели. Раз поход выдержал, пусть живет пока, казнить еще успеется. 

Станнис согласно кивнул. Язык стал тяжелым, и говорить не хотелось. 

«Это все от усталости и вина, — решил Станнис. — Надо уже лечь, в одной из башен должны быть готовые комнаты. Скорее бы все закончилось здесь».

Однако пир все не кончался. В какой-то момент показалось, будто все и в самом деле позабыли, что именно празднуют. На Станниса обращали внимания не больше, чем на стол или скамьи. Даже Амбер в конце концов уснул, уткнувшись в скрещенные руки. Поднявшись со своего места, Станнис пошел к выходу из чертога. Пирующие даже не оглянулись ему вслед.

На улице было шумно и светло от полыхающих костров. Станнис прошел мимо, стараясь не смотреть в огонь — последнее время он видел в нем одних только воронов и что-то темное. Его путь лежал в темницу. Разобраться, где она, даже помня план Винтерфелла, было непросто, но Станнис справился. 

Факел горел слабо; узкие ступени, ведущие в темницу, скользили под сапогами — или просто голова кружилась от выпитого. В какой-то момент Станнис увидел перед собой высокую темную фигуру и почти испугался. Однако, присмотревшись, он понял, что это каменная статуя. 

«И откуда статуе взяться в темнице?» — едва задав себе этот вопрос, Станнис понял ответ.

Он пришел в крипту, а не в темницу. И как его только угораздило так перепутать? В висках тревожно застучало, но Станнис приказал себе успокоиться. Он просто заблудился в потемках, вот и все. Ничего необычного в этом не было. 

Дорога вверх показалась слишком длинной. С неба снова посыпался снег, совсем легкий. Станнис смахнул с лица тающие снежинки и пошел к темнице. На этот раз он не заблудился.

Еле горящий факел почти не разбавлял темноту подземелий. Станнис медленно шел вперед, мимо пустых камер, видя перед собой только золотистый круг света. Коридор все не кончался, чернота впереди становилась гуще. Воздух пах гнилью, и дышать сделалось сложнее.

— Перевертыш? — позвал Станнис. Ему снова начало казаться, что он пришел не туда.

— Я здесь, ваша милость, — донеслось сзади.

Станнис резко обернулся, выставив факел перед собой. В темно-желтом свете прутья решетки казались позолоченными — как и седые волосы Перевертыша.

— Я не заметил тебя, — сказал Станнис, крайне недовольный собой. Последнее это дело — давать усталости власть над собой. 

— Это и немудрено, — спокойно отозвался Перевертыш и улыбнулся, нарочито показывая разбитые зубы. — Он не захотел, а вы не заметили. 

Станнис скривился.

— О чем ты бормочешь?

— Он мое имя знает, — продолжил Перевертыш, точно хвастаясь. — Это большое дело, ваша милость. Вы вот ваше знаете? Знаете, — ответил он сам себе. — А как станут вас «ваша милость» да «ваше величество» звать, так и забудете. 

Станнис подумал о том, что пришел совершенно зря. Перевертыш окончательно обезумел от тягот пути, и толку от него было чуть. Да и чего, собственно, от него хотел Станнис? Он покинул Великий Чертог и пошел в темницу, чтобы… По коже пробежал мороз. Станнис осознал, что не помнит, зачем пришел к Перевертышу. Он устал и хотел заснуть поскорее. Найти подходящую комнату и заснуть. 

— Лорда Болтона сжечь бы, — произнес Перевертыш. — Хотя, может, и нет разницы. Да и тела не найти уже.

— Тело отдали псам, — ответил Станнис — и понял, что выдумал это только что. Он понятия не имел, что сталось с телом Русе Болтона.

Внезапно Перевертыш поднял взгляд и посмотрел на него так пристально, что внутри все заледенело. 

— Он ведь живой, — сказал тот со странной жалостью в голосе. — Ему знаете, как больно? Стены раньше горячие были, как кровь. 

Сердце забилось быстро и гулко. 

— О чем таком ты бредишь? — спросил Станнис. — Не понимаю.

— Вы сами увидите, ваша милость, — произнес Перевертыш. — Он голодный и больной, но вам все покажет, вы ведь хозяин теперь. Вы добрый хозяин, вы не причините ему вреда.

Он вздрогнул и обнял себя за колени, пряча лицо.

— Безумец, — выплюнул Станнис. — И зачем только я пришел.

— Холодно потому что, — отозвался Перевертыш — и вдруг расхохотался. Или зарыдал, не видя лица сложно было разобрать. 

— Возможно, скоро ты сгоришь, — проговорил Станнис неприязненно. Сумасшедшие неизменно вызывали у него брезгливость. — Тогда и согреешься.

Перевертыш вскинул подбородок и посмотрел на него влажными безумными глазами.

— Я не сгорю, ваша милость, — его голос звучал до странности торжественно. — Я утону.

Слушать эту нелепицу не было никаких сил. Развернувшись, Станнис ушел. Факел почти потух, и пришлось идти сквозь тьму.

Вслед донеслось хриплое:

— Оно ведь как: хороший поступок не может смыть дурного, как и дурной не может замарать хорошего. И за тот, и за другой положена своя награда. Так я говорю, ваша милость?

Станнис ускорил шаг. Наутро повалил такой снег, какого Север не видывал многие годы.


	3. - 2 -

За дверью раздавался звонкий топот детских ног и радостный смех. Станнис уткнулся в подушку и глухо застонал: снова Ренли приспичило играться рядом с его покоями! Младший брат рос шебутным и неугомонным: каждый день он выдумывал новую игру, в которую неизменно втягивал Станниса. Его фантазия поистине не знала границ. В один день Ренли воображал, будто он — отважный рыцарь, а Станнис — дракон, похитивший принцессу, в другой — называл себя королем и шел войной на Станниса, правителя вражеского государства, в третий — объявлял себя моряком и пытался уплыть в неизведанные земли на первой попавшейся лодке. Станнис терпеливо сносил весь этот беспорядок, хоть и выходил из себя иногда. В отличие от Роберта, Ренли всегда любил его, и за одно это следовало прощать мелкие шалости. 

Как же так вышло, что любимый младший брат стал врагом? Станнис не понимал — вернее, не хотел понимать. Проще было думать, что взрослый Ренли — совсем не то невинное дитя, что сейчас носится по коридору. 

Смех за дверью стал громче, он стучал в висках и отзывался тянущей болью под ребрами. Станнис распахнул глаза и сел на кровати. Он не сразу осознал, где находится. В комнате было тепло; от тлеющих в печи углей поднимался дым. Серые стены, совсем как в Штормовом Пределе, казались родными. За дверью было тихо. 

«Винтерфелл, — пронеслось в голове. — Я взял Винтерфелл».

Станнис моргнул. Он не помнил ни как оказался в этой комнате, ни как уснул. Смех Ренли и топот его ног, очевидно, были частью сна. Ощущение было не из приятных: братья никогда не снились Станнису, ни старший, ни младший. Не было ли в том, что они приснились ему в ночь после взятия замка, некого знака? Мелисандра могла бы знать, но она была далеко. Сам Станнис ничего не понимал в знаках. 

За окном валил снег, также казавшийся продолжением сна. Казалось, будто за плотной белой завесой нет ничего, только тишина и пустота. Поддавшись мутному предчувствию, Станнис поднялся с постели, как был, в одном исподнем. Пол был удивительно теплым — очевидно, и сквозь него каким-то образом проходили горячие источники. Подойдя к окну, Станнис попытался поглядеть сквозь снег и увидеть хоть что-нибудь, но не преуспел. Казалось, будто вокруг все вымерло — или заснуло. Станнис задумался о том, в какой из башен он оказался и кто приготовил ему постель. Память подводила: последним, что он помнил, был странный разговор с Перевертышем и чей-то смех. Может, Перевертыша, а может, и Ренли из сна. 

Никто так не проклят в глазах богов и людей, как проливающий родную кровь, так говорят. Но ведь Станнис и не проливал родной крови. То, что случилось с Ренли, стало следствием его же собственной глупости. На это была воля Р’глора, так сказала Мелисандра. Р’глора — не Станниса. Его руки не проливали родной крови. 

Поежившись, Станнис отошел от окна и начал одеваться. Краем глаза он видел сбоку что-то маленькое, темное и подрагивающее, похожее на насекомое. Хотя откуда насекомому взяться в зимнем Винтерфелле? Станнис моргнул, и видение исчезло. 

Ступеней, ведущих вниз, оказалось великое множество. Слышался глухой гомон — кажется, все заночевавшие в башне уже успели проснуться. 

«Слуги ведь тоже исчезли, не только войско, — мелькнуло в голове. — Так как же?..».

Додумать Станнис не успел — до его ушей донеслось другое, более важное.

— Замерзли, ясное дело, — зычный голос Морса Амбера отскакивал от стен. — Заживо замерзли.

— Кто замерз? — спросил Станнис, спустившись.

Люди сидели на ступенях, толпились в проходе, подпирали стены — однако перед ним все послушно расступились.

— Те, кто пировали вчера допоздна, — охотно ответил Гловер. — Говорят, крыша Великого чертога рухнула, от снега-то. Такой буран ночью налетел — словами не передать!..

Перед глазами потемнело, и Станнис оперся плечом о теплую стену, чтобы не упасть. Это были его люди — его единственные люди. Те, которых он хотел привести к справедливости и правде. Но вместо этого им досталась только смерть. 

— Отчего они не укрылись в других башнях? 

— Так некоторые укрылись, — был ответ. — Они и рассказали о том, что стряслось. Но не все успели, снег глаза слепит, заблудиться в нем — раз плюнуть, особенно южанину. Да и спали уже многие, оттого и помочь не смогли.

На лицах присутствующих — по большей части северян — мелькнули мрачные усмешки. Южан здесь не любили, это было ясно давно, но такое откровенное злорадство неприятно задевало. 

«Ночь темна и полна ужасов», — вспомнилось Станнису. 

Сколько еще им предстоит таких ночей? Осознание приходило постепенно: если буран не окончится в ближайшие дни, то дальнейший поход придется отложить. После взятия Винтерфелла Станнис рассчитывал обрести новых союзников, пусть и из числа предателей, и со свежими силами отправиться южнее. Снегопад спутал все планы: посреди непогоды, без союзников, с поредевших войском, Станнис чувствовал себя беспомощным, и не было человека, способного дать ему честный совет. Давос Сиворт, самый верный и преданный из всех, умер, и это было еще одним знанием, с которым только предстояло смириться.

Из толпы вышла девчонка Грейджой. Она шагнула к Станнису так решительно, что несколько рыцарей, стоящих рядом, потянулись к мечам.

— Да успокойтесь вы, — прошипела Грейджой. — Не стану я убивать вашего короля.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь? — спросил Станнис.

— Мой брат, — ее глаза казались совсем черными. — Где он?

— В темнице, где и должен быть.

— Сжечь бы его, — раздалось из толпы. — Может, и погода тогда наладится.

— Не наладится, — кажется, снова заговорил Амбер. — Во всяком случае, кострами тут точно не помочь. 

— Его надо забрать, — настаивала Грейджой, точно не слыша никого вокруг. — Он замерзнет там заживо. Можете содержать его в кандалах здесь, если вам так угодно, но не в темнице. 

Станнис нахмурился. Этот нахальный тон совсем ему не нравился. Еще не хватало, чтобы сейчас, когда положение и так шатко, какая-то девка оспаривала его приказы. 

— Командовать мной вздумала? Не выйдет. Перевертыш останется там, где он есть, и точка. 

— К тому же во двор не выйти, и переходы между некоторыми башнями порушены, — поддакнул кто-то из Флорентов. — К темницам не подобраться. Будем молить Р’глора, чтобы снег поскорее закончился, — прибавил он лицемерно. 

— Да что толку от твоего Р’глора, — тихо проговорил Морс Амбер. — Здесь у него власти нет. 

Услышал сказанное, пожалуй, только Станнис, и это было к лучшему. Сейчас, когда смерть подобралась так близко, рассуждать и спорить о вере казалось глупостью, и оттого он решил никак не реагировать.

— Что у нас с продовольствием? — спросил Станнис, помолчав. 

— Большую часть припасов завалило снегом, но в этой башне осталось кое-что. Если закончатся, попробуем пробраться в другие башни. Там должны быть наши люди. 

«И в самом деле, не может же от войска остаться сколько, сто человек?» — мысленно продолжил Станнис. Впрочем, отчего же не может? Войско Болтонов ведь совсем исчезло, и не только войско, а все, кто был в замке.

— Разведчики, что отправились искать Болтонов, не вернулись? — спросил Станнис.

Ответом стало недоуменное молчание, как будто все разом забыли, что всего день назад этот замок держали совсем другие люди. Исчезнувшие люди. 

— Не вернулись, — ответил Станнис сам себе. — Ладно, вернемся к припасам. Предлагаю сразу поделить их на равные части, чтобы всем досталось. 

Он предвидел скандалы и споры, но все собравшиеся на удивление спокойно подчинились. Возможно, им, как и Станнису, не хотелось есть: случаи, когда от страха голод отмирал, были нередкими. Странность была в том, что особенного страха Станнис не испытывал и не ощущал от людей. Разве что Грейджой боялась, и то не за себя, а за брата. И Амбер, он тоже боялся — или просто знал что-то?

Станнис решил, что подумает об этой загадке после еды — и, разумеется, забыл о ней.

***

 

Жевать пересоленную конину Станнис предпочел в одиночестве. За окном валил густой снег, и все было до того белым, что небо путалось с землей. Тишина звенела в ушах.

Еда не приносила особенного удовольствия, и вскоре Станнис отложил остатки до лучших времен. Голова была совсем пустая; в ней гудело, как в Каменном Барабане на Драконьем Камне. На самой границе видимости снова плясала чернота. На этот раз Станнис решил оглянуться и встретиться с ней открыто, не прячась.

Это и в самом деле оказались насекомые. Похожие на мелкие черные точки, они медленно летали по кругу, над полом, и низко гудели. От них веяло промозглым холодом.

— Ты злишься, — недоуменно проговорил Станнис, с трудом понимая, что сказал и к кому обратился. — Ты хотел другого хозяина, так?

Насекомые загудели громче. Их становилось все больше; черный рой кружил над полом все быстрее. Послышался плеск воды и звонкий смех. 

— Хо-зя-ин, — неуверенно, по слогам проговорил кто-то. 

Но этого Станнис уже не запомнил. Он лег на кровать и провалился в глубокий сон.


	4. - 3 -

За окном шумело темное море. Дождь бил в стекла, ледяной ветер безжалостно выстуживал натопленные покои. Погода словно бы гневалась на Станниса, притом безо всякой причины. Хотя, пожалуй, пора было уже привыкнуть к тому, что жизнь не балует его, даже когда он поступает правильно и честно. Жизнь любит таких, как Роберт — лихих, красивых и безмозглых. Им прощается все, любая глупость, любое бесчестье. Таким, как Станнис, на долю выпадают лишь тяготы, и редкие победы кажутся пресными и мелкими. 

— Вам бы поспать, милорд, — негромко проговорил Давос. — Осада снята, скоро все наладится. 

По сложившейся уже традиции они сидели за столом в покоях Станниса, разделяя скромный ужин. Многим это было не по нраву: где это видано, чтобы контрабандист, пусть и бывший, вот так запросто сидел с лордом? Но Станнису не было дела до болтунов. Пусть говорят; ни у кого из этих разодетых глупцов не хватило бы духу совершить то, что сделал Давос. 

— Не выходит заснуть, — ответил Станнис вместо короткого и лживого «не хочу».

— Нужно, милорд, — настаивал Давос. — Вы совсем измучились. 

— Что ты со мной, как с дитем малым, разговариваешь? — проворчал Станнис и прибавил резко:

— Не могу я спать. Закрываю глаза — и вижу всю эту дрянь снова, без конца, и так до самого рассвета. Знаешь, сир, какое на вкус подгнившее собачье мясо? Вовек это не забуду, — он помолчал. — Но больше всего я боялся, что кто-то из лордов дрогнет и сдаст замок. Договорится с Тиреллами в обход меня — и дело с концом. Мне до сих пор это снится. 

Давос молчал, но Станнис знал — его внимательно слушают, слушают и понимают. 

— И Ренли снится. Сейчас-то он бегает, как ни в чем не бывало, всем хвастает, что пережил осаду, но были дни, когда я боялся… — Станнис сглотнул. — Боялся, что я проснусь с утра и найду его мертвым. Пожалуй, это пугало меня чуть ли не сильнее, чем потеря замка. Я даже думал иногда, что страх заставит меня… Ну, ты понимаешь. 

В тишине было слышно, как воет ветер и трещат дрова в печи. 

— Они все — Тиреллы, Редвины — склонились перед Старком. Не передо мной. Как будто это он выдержал осаду, а не я. И Роберт благодарил Старка, а не… Впрочем, пустое. К чему вспоминать. Главное — что мы выстояли. 

Станнис скрипнул зубами, ругая себя за эту ненужную откровенность. Пора бы уже заучить, что есть вещи, о которых не стоит говорить с Давосом — он попросту не поймет. 

— Что молчишь, будто я язык тебе отрезал, а не пальцы, — бросил Станнис, стараясь скрыть обиду и злость.

— Я не имею чести знать вашего брата Роберта лично, — мягко произнес Давос, — но мне кажется, будто он из тех людей, которым нужно бесконечно напоминать о своих заслугах. Вы, милорд, излишне скромны, потому и не получаете заслуженных почестей. По крайней мере, так я понимаю вашу трудность.

Щекам стало горячо — сказанное было слишком, до боли честным. Станнис сомневался, что заслужил такую преданность и искренность. Да и можно ли было заслужить такое?..

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты меня понимал, — сухо ответил он. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты служил мне.

— В этом я поклялся вам третьего дня, — Давос мягко усмехнулся. 

Станнис помолчал; и без того было сказано слишком много.

— Ты, пожалуй, прав, — отметил он, поднявшись со стула. — Мне нужно выспаться. 

«Вот только как уснуть, если перед глазами одни мертвецы», — осталось несказанным. 

— Есть один верный способ заснуть, когда сон не идет, — проговорил Давос ему в спину. — Мои сыновья любят, когда я им сказки перед сном рассказываю. Мигом дремать начинают. Вот и думай после этого, то ли я рассказчик такой скучный, то ли наоборот, — он хмыкнул.

— Ты меня будто за младенца держишь, — недовольно отозвался Станнис, не оборачиваясь. 

— Хорошая история даже взрослым помогает, — Давос встал со своего места. — Но настаивать, милорд, я не стану. Доброй вам ночи. 

Станнис незаметно, как ему казалось, сглотнул.

— Оставайся и расскажи мне свою сказку, — согласился он, смутно злясь на себя безо всякой очевидной причины. 

Станнис лег в кровать, а Давос сел у него в ногах. В детстве матушка сидела там же и тоже, кажется, рассказывала истории. Станнис уже позабыл, каким было его детство, даже образы родителей почти стерлись из памяти, не говоря уж о матушкиных сказках. 

— У всякого места должен быть свой хозяин, — неспешно начал Давос. — На море мы просим о милости Утонувшего бога, потому как среди воды сильнее его не сыскать. Север — царство Старых богов, и нужно чтить их, чтобы не случилось какой беды. Семеро сильны в Королевской Гавани и окрестных землях, а древних богов этих мест люди совсем забыли. 

Его тихий монотонный рассказ напоминал молитву. Станнис сам не заметил, как начал засыпать, убаюканный чуть хриплым голосом. На душе было очень спокойно, и одновременно как будто бы неуютно. Рядом с Давосом часто так было — хорошо и душно одновременно. К нему тянуло с дня самой первой встречи, и поначалу Станнис и сам не понимал, что именно чувствует. 

Потом понял, но ничего не изменилось. Напротив, Станнис поторопился жениться, чтобы не оставить себе возможности оступиться ненароком и утянуть за собой Давоса. Годы супружества притупили эту странную тягу к нему, но так и не уничтожили до конца.

— Хуже всего поссориться с таким вот хозяином, — продолжил Давос. — Рассказывают даже, будто…

От окна потянуло холодом, не зябким и сырым, а настоящим, зимним. В воздухе запахло морозом и снегом. Станнис распахнул глаза и увидел, как в окно летят плотные белые хлопья; снег сугробами лежал на полу.

— Что за проклятье, — Станнис поднялся с кровати и, сгибаясь под порывами ветра, подошел к окну и резко захлопнул его. 

Теплее, впрочем, не стало. Станнис вернулся в не успевшую остыть постель и завернулся в шкуру. Хорошо еще, что он уснул одетым, не то замерз бы насмерть. В ушах все еще звучал голос Давоса, и даже во сне было ясно, что это — всего лишь видение, мираж. Станнис потер виски; кто знает, может Давос выжил. На свете случаются разные чудеса. Если бы только получилось добраться до толстяка Мандерли и выпытать у него правду! Но тот исчез вместе с Болтонами, и концов теперь не найти.

Станнис подумал о дочери: хорошо все же, что он не стал брать ее с собой. Ширен бы не пережила такого похода, а в Дозоре она в безопасности, Сноу за ней присмотрит. 

«Врешь, — сказал Станнис сам себе. — Посреди зимы никто не в безопасности».

За окном было темно. Небесная чернота пробивалась даже сквозь белый снег. Станнис не знал, сколько проспал, но по всему выходило, что долго. Когда он заснул, было совсем светло — или просто от снега так казалось.

В дверь вдруг постучали, коротко и весомо. 

— Заходи, — отозвался Станнис и уже после подумал, что надо было спросить, кто стучит. 

На пороге стоял Амбер. За последние дни он словно бы постарел и уменьшился — или просто сгорбился под грузом усталости. 

— Ворота открылись, — прохрипел он, садясь прямо на пол. — Насилу закрыли. 

— Что за ворота? — спросил Станнис.

Он вдруг осознал, что до сих пор сидит, закутанный в шкуру, и выглядит, пожалуй, весьма жалко. Впрочем, Амбер, кажется, не обратил на это особенного внимания — как и на подтаявшие сугробы на полу. 

— Ворота башни, — пояснил он. — От ветра открылись. Или не от ветра, кто знает.

Станнис вспомнил об открытом окне и поежился. 

— Не от ветра? О чем ты?

— Известно о чем, — неожиданно жестко ответил Амбер и посмотрел Станнису в глаза. — Не знаете разве? Север не только ведь помнит — Север мстит и воздает каждому по делам его.

Тот хотел было спросить, о какой такой мести речи, но Амбер продолжил:

— Если б я знал, что он так одичал, то ни за что бы не пришел сюда. Наверное, кровь виновата, слишком много ее пролили тут. Кровь и разруха — дрянное сочетание. 

— Одичал? — повторил Станнис. Все слова вдруг перепутались в голове. — Кто одичал?

Взгляд у Амбера сделался странным, будто бы мутным.

— Винтерфелл.

Станнис сглотнул. 

— Ты имеешь в виду… замок?

— Замок, — повторил Амбер насмешливо. — Для вас, южан, может, и замок. 

Сердце неприятно сжалось. 

— Не думал, что замки на юге чем-то сильно отличаются от северных, — бросил Станнис, стараясь придать своему голосу небрежности. 

— Отличаются, — ответил Амбер. — Наши замки — это не просто камень. Они как звери, дичают без хозяйской руки. Дичают и мстят тем, кто сотворил с ними зло. Или не с ними. Они чуют в человеке гниль и наказывают.

В голове зашумело. Станнис вдруг снова вспомнил о Ренли и о том, какой у него был чистый, звонкий смех. Правда ли то, что младший брат заслужил смерть? Правда ли то, что Станнис к ней не причастен? 

— Это ведь не просто так говорят, что в Винтерфелле всегда должен сидеть Старк, — Амбер помолчал. — Да, не просто так. Но Старков здесь больше не осталось. Некому остановить это. Мы все здесь враги и чужаки.

Он тяжело поднялся с пола и снова посмотрел Станнису в глаза. На этот раз его взгляд показался светлым и даже как будто веселым.

— Я уже пожил достаточно, — Амбер вздохнул. — Пожил бы и еще, конечно, но пора и честь знать. Скоро и моя очередь идти настанет. 

Станнис хотел было попросить объяснений, но слова застряли в горле. 

— Зато я в своем уме ухожу, — словно бы похвастался Амбер. — Все, что творится, понимаю, не то что остальные. Это оттого, что воля у меня сильная. И у тебя сильная, Станнис Баратеон. Если повезет, до конца продержишься.

Такое простое обращение должно было возмутить, но Станнис чувствовал только бесконечную сонную усталость. Все цели, что прежде казались важными, потеряли свое значение. Хотелось только одного — чтобы снова было тепло. 

— Не нужно только костров жечь, — посоветовал Амбер, уже стоя на пороге. — Старые боги огонь не любят, могут рассердиться и разум отнять. 

— А что любят? — спросил Станнис.

Амбер усмехнулся и ответил, не оборачиваясь:

— Известно что. Кровь.


	5. - 4 -

Ширен громко плакала. Огонь сжирал ее тело, и это зрелище завораживало. Станнис хотел бы не смотреть, но никак не мог отвести взгляд. Наверное, оттого, что происходящее казалось совсем ненастоящим, точно кукольное представление на ярмарке. В них ведь как бывает — герои страдают, даже умирают, но всем ясно: это просто игра, это ненастоящее. 

«Огонь танцует и движется, не зная покоя, — вспомнилось вдруг почти забытое. — Тени перемещаются, длинные и короткие, и на каждого человека приходится целая дюжина».

На искаженном болью лице Ширен плясали отблески пламени. Такого не могло случиться на самом деле, и Станнис это знал, потому и был так спокоен. Он специально оставил Ширен рядом со Сноу, чтобы не иметь искушения… Нет. Даже в мыслях нельзя было это выговорить. Хорошо, что Сноу ни за что не позволит Мелисандре сжечь ребенка, пусть даже и ради самой великой цели. 

— Папа! — вдруг закричала Ширен. — Папа, забери меня отсюда!

В этот миг все вдруг стало совсем настоящим — и запах горящей плоти, и таящий снег под ногами, и крики. Это происходило прямо сейчас, и спрятаться от правды больше не получалось.

— Папа, пожалуйста!

Станнису захотелось заткнуть себе уши и выколоть глаза, чтобы не видеть, не слышать, не помнить. Не знать. Плач и крики Ширен становились все громче, и Станнис попытался уйти, но кто-то — что-то — крепко держало его. Тени, темные, длинные, обвили его руки и ноги, заставляя стоять на месте и смотреть, смотреть, смотреть… 

— Милорд, — кто-то тряс его за плечо. — Проснитесь, милорд!

Станнис открыл глаза. Над ним нависал мальчишка, похожий на одного из стюардов Ренли. Красивое лицо, каштановые кудри, светло-карие глаза — Станнис определенно видел его прежде, но не сейчас, не в своем войске, а давно. 

— В чем дело? — спросил он, приподнявшись на локтях.

— К вам человек, говорит, что знает вас давно, — ответил юноша. — Сир Давос Сиворт, так он представился. 

Остатки дремоты мигом слетели. 

— Что ты сказал? — спросил Станнис, схватив мальчишку за руку.

— Сир Давос Сиворт. Он ждет вас внизу.

Сердце застучало так громко, что дышать стало тяжело. 

— Веди его сюда! — приказал Станнис. — Скорее же!

Откланявшись, мальчишка резво убежал исполнять приказ. 

Все это не могло быть правдой: даже будь Давос живым, как бы ему удалось добраться до Винтерфелла в такую погоду? Станнис выглянул в окно и замер. Небо просветлело, сквозь серые тучи пробивалось робкое зимнее солнце. Снега было много, но метель прекратилась. Пожалуй, имея крепкую лошадь и достаточно припасов, Давос и в самом деле мог оказаться здесь.

Руки подрагивали от нетерпения, и даже страшный, слишком реальный сон о Ширен потерял значение. Усидеть на месте не получалось, и Станнис беспокойно мерил комнату шагами. Плохо, что он в который раз уснул одетым: выглядит теперь, наверное, не как король, а как попрошайка.

Давос появился на пороге словно бы из ниоткуда. Ни шагов, ни скрипа открывающейся двери — ничего. Он был одет небогато, но аккуратно, точно бы и не провел много дней в пути. Простое умное лицо выглядело свежим и совсем не усталым.

— Ваша милость, — Давос склонил голову в приветственном поклоне.

— Рад видеть тебя, сир, — Станнис удержался и не сделал шаг навстречу. — Мне говорили, что ты мертв.

— Врали, — Давос коротко улыбнулся. — Живой я. А вот вам бы выбраться отсюда, да поскорее.

Пол под ногами стал вдруг шатким, как корабельная палуба в шторм.

— Что ты такое говоришь? — спросил Станнис. — Куда мне выбираться? Я не… Я не знаю, Давос.

Осознание происходящего накрыло с головой, как накатившая волна.

— Я ведь даже не знаю, сколько осталось от моей армии, — пробормотал Станнис. — Снег не прекращается уже много дней, но сколько — я и понятия не имею. Сплю все время, а есть не хочется. И главное — куда исчезли все те, кто были здесь прежде?

— Туда, куда лучше бы не попасть, — ответил Давос. — Неважно все это. Пойдемте со мной, и поскорее, пока время есть.

Станнис пропустил момент, когда они вдруг оказались совсем рядом. Давос крепко сжал его ладонь в своей и посмотрел в глаза так, будто знал про все темные, грязные желания, давно забытые. На миг проклятое сердце дрогнуло, и захотелось в самом деле уйти с ним, сбежать куда глаза глядят и начать жизнь заново, без всей этой дряни.

Мысль была малодушной и совсем чужой. 

— Я должен быть здесь, — произнес Станнис со всей возможной твердостью. — Такова моя судьба. Нужно идти на юг. Железный трон мой по праву, и нет человека, на которого я бы мог переложить эту ответственность. 

Взгляд Давоса потемнел.

— Вам не дойти до юга, — сказал он. — Вы один, и вашу дорогу замело. Неужто не видите сами?

Мгновенно вспыхнув, Станнис хотел было спросить, отчего Давос решил, будто ему дозволены такие речи, и что вообще это значит — «вашу дорогу замело», но вместо этого произнес совсем другое.

— Как ты выжил? И кто дал тебе лошадь, чтобы добраться сюда? Ты не рассказал.

В ответ Давос улыбнулся, грустно и устало, и сказал: 

— Знал, что рано или поздно вы догадаетесь.

Станнис нахмурился. Он ни о чем не догадывался — вернее, не хотел догадываться. 

— О чем догадаюсь? 

— О том, что меня здесь нет, — Давос сделал шаг назад. Его фигура постепенно становилась все прозрачнее, будто истаивала. — Нельзя спрашивать такие вещи, иначе останетесь совсем один. 

— Погоди, не исчезай, — Станнис сделал запоздалый рывок навстречу, в бесплодной попытке ухватить Давоса за рукав и помешать ему вот так запросто уйти. 

Но Давос только покачал головой и превратился в серый туман. Пол под ногами заходил ходуном, в нос ударил соленый морской запах, смешанный с морозной свежестью. 

Станнис открыл глаза. Он, закутанный в шубу, стоял посреди богорощи, у раскидистого сердце-древа. Белая кора под пальцами была грубой и шершавой. Снег прекратился, на черном небе не было ни звезды, ни луны. От пруда шел пар.

На снегу лежали алые листья; издалека они, пожалуй, могли напомнить пятна крови. Склонившись, Станнис взял один из них и разгладил на ладони. И как только он оказался здесь? Чем был Давос? Куда исчезли все? Почему снег прекратился? Впрочем, учитывая события последних дней — или дня? — пора бы перестать поражаться каждой мелочи. Когда-то Станнис считал, что после чудес, явленных магией Мелисандры, не удивится уже ничему, но ошибся. Винтерфелл завораживал его. Кажется, Амбер был прав, и этот замок оказался более… живым, чем прочие замки. Хотя, возможно, все дело было в земле, на которой он возведен. Или в горячих источниках, что окружали замок. Если предположить, что испарения обладают неким влиянием на сознание, то…

— Нельзя тут долго быть, — раздалось совсем рядом. — Опасно. 

Станнис обернулся и увидел Перевертыша. Тот стоял, опершись на толстый белый ствол сердце-древа. 

— Отчего же опасно?

— Это из-за воды все, — Перевертыш кивком указал на пруд. — Она притягивает. В нее многие уходят, я сам видел. 

Его седые волосы трепал ветер; из одежды на нем были только штаны, легкая рубашка и перчатки.

— Не холодно тебе? — спросил Станнис.

Перевертыш недовольно дернул плечом, явно не желая отвечать на такой, по всей видимости, глупый вопрос. От пруда запахло дымом.

— Откуда вообще ты здесь? 

Возможно, этот вопрос также был из тех, что задавать не стоило, но Станнис не удержался. Он должен был знать. 

— Сестра выпустила, — ответил Перевертыш так запросто, будто это было самым обычным делом. — Нашла путь сквозь снег, открыла дверь и помогла уйти. Я от всех прятался, а сегодня увидел, как вы, милорд, сквозь снег бредете. Или мне вас «ваша милость» звать? Неважно, впрочем. Я решил за вами проследить. 

— И что же ты увидел?

— Как вы с деревом беседовать изволили, — Перевертыш усмехнулся. — Но, как я и сказал, такие беседы до добра редко доводят. Извините, если что-то важное прервал, но не дело это. 

— Довольно этого шутовства, — выплюнул Станнис. — Ты, я так вижу, знаешь что-то, верно?

— О чем?

— О том, что творится здесь.

С неба тихо посыпался снег, но не сильный, а легкий, почти приятный. Перевертыш все молчал и смотрел перед собой.

— Не знаешь, где Морс Амбер? — спросил Станнис. — Он знал что-то важное недавно, но я плохо его слушал… Или просто забыл. 

— Умер он, — равнодушно отозвался Перевертыш. — Давно еще. Снегом завалило в Великом чертоге. Так, по крайней мере, говорят люди. 

— Как умер? — медленно проговорил Станнис. — Я же с ним вчера… Или не вчера.

— Не вчера, — уверенно отозвался Перевертыш. — Или не с ним, тут уж как вам больше по душе. 

Во рту стало сухо. Снежинки кружились в воздухе так неспешно, словно им приказали не падать на землю.

— А остальные где? — спросил Станнис, внутренне холодея. — Я не… Я не помню, как здесь оказался. И не помню, чтобы встретил кого-то по пути. 

— Остальные по-разному, — произнес Перевертыш все так же спокойно. — Кто-то в пруд ушел, кого-то иначе забрали. Кто-то и жив еще, наверное. Я последнее время все больше прячусь. Не хочу, чтобы меня забрали, — он помолчал. — Впрочем, и не заберут меня так запросто. У нас особый счет. 

Перевертыш улыбнулся, будто эта мысль доставляла ему удовольствие. Станнис посмотрел на его искусанные красные губы и выбитые зубы почти с отвращением.

— Где твоя сестра? 

Перевертыш прекратил улыбаться и отвел взгляд. 

— Где? — повторил Станнис.

— Не знаю. Исчезла, я не могу ее найти.

От волнения или же стыда Перевертыш весь затрясся. Смотреть на это было еще гаже, чем на изуродованный рот.

— Пропала, как и остальные, — твердил тот. — Не найти. 

По его щекам, кажется, катились слезы. 

— Скажи мне правду, почему… Почему старые боги на нас гневаются? — громко спросил Станнис, пытаясь остановить этот припадок. — Это ведь они?

— Это не старые боги, — Перевертыш всхлипнул. — То есть, может, и они тоже, но… Но не они тут хозяйничают.

— А что тогда?

Перевертыш вскинул подбородок и посмотрел на Станниса покрасневшими от слез глазами. 

— Винтерфелл, — торжественно проговорил он. — Знаете, милорд, как мне Робб Старк говорил? Только у Старка, да и то не у всякого, хватает духу держать это чудовище в узде. Так им отец рассказывал. Это вроде как семейные секрет, но мы же как братья с Роббом были. Какие между братьями секреты? 

Перевертыш горько усмехнулся и быстрым движением промокнул глаза.

— Я, знаете ли, ведь и сам был почти что Старк. Уж точно больший Старк, чем Джон Сноу. Оттого и решил, что Винтерфелл мне покорится. Что я смогу его… приручить, словно дикого зверя. Оказалось, что Винтерфелл можно завоевать, но нельзя приручить. И кровь, кровь очень важна. 

Он внезапно замолчал, точно сбившись и забыв, о чем говорил.

— Дальше, — не своим голосом приказал Станнис.

— Потом Рамси Болтон сжег Винтерфелл, — продолжил Перевертыш. — Тоже думал, что подчинил, что сломал, — он странно усмехнулся. — Наверное, он даже не догадывался, что сотворил. Не учел, что пока есть хоть камень, Винтерфелл жив. Ранен, но жив. И очень зол. 

То, о чем говорил Амбер, вновь всплыло в памяти. Кажется, он и правда не лгал.

— Это некое северное колдовство, так? — спросил Станнис.

Перевертыш кивнул.

— Можно и так сказать. Но по мне так это не колдовство, а просто замок, которому нужен хозяин. Настоящий хозяин, не такой, как я или Рамси Болтон. И не такой, как вы, милорд. 

Фраза, пожалуй, прозвучала оскорбительно, но Станнис не почувствовал себя задетым. В глубине души он и сам это знал.

— Скажи, Перевертыш, — он сглотнул. — Ты ведь живой? Или ты просто кажешься мне?

Тот всерьез задумался.

— Холода я не чувствую почти, а в остальном… Думаю, что живой. Как и вы, милорд, — Перевертыш копнул носком сапога сугроб, и во все стороны разлетелся сверкающий снег. — По всему выходит, что мы застряли. Винтерфелл ведь — это не только стены и все то, что мы видим. У него есть внутренняя часть, как карман, понимаете? Туда мы и попали. По крайней мере, мне так кажется. 

Станнис потер переносицу. Голова начала болеть. 

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

На лицо Перевертыша набежала тень.

— От Робба, от кого же еще. То, что прежде в богорощах приносились человеческие жертвы, — известное дело, и не только на Севере. Но в винтерфелльской богороще жертвы приносились в первую очередь Винтерфеллу и только потом — старым богам. Робб говорил, что в древности здесь часто пропадали люди, особенно из числа врагов Старков. Иногда, впрочем, пропадали и сами Старки — так замок укреплял связь с теми, кого хранил и почитал хозяевами. Считалось, что пропавшие попадали в тот мир, что невидим всем остальным. Там все то же самое, но только на первый взгляд. Вы и сами, наверное, понимаете, что тут объяснять.

Помолчав, он прибавил:

— Теперь же Винтерфелл как будто бы одичал и собирает жатву беспорядочно, видя врагов в каждом. Возможно, избыток пролитой здесь в последние годы крови свел его с ума. Или же Винтерфелл проголодался.

Все это звучало не слишком безумно. Не безумнее тени, что убила Ренли. 

— Выход отсюда есть? — прямо спросил Станнис. — В наш настоящий мир?

— Должен быть, — Перевертыш равнодушно пожал плечами. — Не думаю, правда, что мы сможем его найти. 

— Мы должны его найти, Перевертыш, — не терпящим возражений тоном сказал Станнис. — Я умирать не собираюсь, да и ты, как мне показалось, тоже.

— Дряное это дело — умирать, вот только решать это уже не нам, — ответил тот и прибавил:

— Только вот мое имя — Теон. Зовите меня так. И пойдемте в замок, здесь дурное место.

Что ж, это требование было выполнимо, хоть и неприятно.

— Хорошо, Т-теон, — проговорил Станнис. — Уходим.

Перевертыш двигался неловко, прихрамывая. Он был ужасающе худой, угловатый и бледный, точно мертвец. 

— С Рамси смешно вышло, — прошелестел Перевертыш после недолгого молчания. — Винтерфелл его выпил. Да, именно выпил. Рамси был пьян и поранил руку ножом, неопасно, но сильно, до крови. Остановить ее не вышло, — он улыбнулся. — Кровь все текла и текла, пока вся не вытекла. Заняло это два дня, ведь рана была неопасная. Правда, под конец Рамси так измучился от слабости и беспомощности, что сам проделал в себе несколько отверстий. Он сказал, что кровь зудит под кожей и хочет выхода.

Станниса передернуло от равнодушного тона, которым эта история была рассказана. 

— Помните еще вот о чем, — Перевертыш вдруг посмотрел ему в глаза, — за выход отсюда придется отдать что-то. Даже если мы найдем выход, даже если нам это позволят, просто так уйти нельзя. 

— Это я знаю, — Станнис кивнул. Жертвы не бывает легкой — иначе это не жертва, так он говаривал прежде. Но теперь он понятия не имел, что именно ему придется отдать. Спрашивать об этом у Перевертыша было глупо. 

Они шли к башне слишком долго. Ноги увязали в снегу, и шаги давались с трудом, особенно Перевертышу.

— Его звали Лорас, — сказал Станнис, вспомнив кое-что. — Лорас Тирелл. 

— Кого? — Перевертыш посмотрел на него недоуменно.

— Того мальчика, что привел ко мне Давоса, — ответил Станнис скорее самому себе. — Да, верно. Интересно, отчего именно он? И отчего именно Давос?

Впрочем, ответ на последний вопрос он знал и сам.

— Возможно, тоже попался в такое же место между нашим миром и другим, — отозвался Перевертыш. — Или это просто ваши фантазии. Я не видел никого рядом с вами, милорд, — едва не споткнувшись, он прибавил невпопад:

— То, что происходит… Это Винтерфелл с вами играет. И со мной. Привлекает внимание. 

«Возможно, Давос не мертв», — подумал Станнис, однако вслух этого, разумеется, не сказал. 

До башни они дошли в молчании. Внутри было темно и холодно: редкие факелы горели тускло, под ногами поскрипывал снег; людей не было вовсе. Однако в спальне была растоплена печь.

— Кто его разжег? — спросил Станнис, просто чтобы не молчать. 

— Зачем вам это знать, милорд? — Перевертыш дернул плечом. — Хорошо, что огонь горит.

На его бледных щеках проступил легкий румянец, глаза заблестели.

«Живой, хоть и не мерзнет на морозе, — подумал Станнис. — Хорошо, что живой».

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, — сказал он вслух. — Я дам тебе шкуру, можешь устроиться у печи. Нам лучше держаться вместе, раз уж мы… не ушли, как остальные. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, Перевертыш отказался от этого щедрого предложения. 

— Нельзя, — строго сказал он. — Я должен сторожить, раз уж холода не чувствую. 

— Сторожить? — повторил Станнис непонимающе.

— Не знаю, как объяснить, — Перевертыш уставился на собственные руки. — Я просто знаю, что не должен спать. Я ведь был призраком однажды, здесь, в Винтерфелле, оттого и… впрочем, забудьте, милорд. 

Спорить не хотелось. Сбросив только шубу, Станнис лег и накрылся шкурами. Он боялся, что окна снова откроются, и станет холодно, несмотря на жаркий огонь в печи. 

— Спите, милорд, — Перевертыш сел в ногах. — Спите, завтра будет новый день. Нужно отдохнуть. 

Станнис устало прикрыл глаза. Перевертыш все не уходил — сидел и бормотал что-то едва слышное, что-то про кровь и хозяина, который вернется.

— Перевертыш, — тихо окликнул его Станнис. — Скажи мне вот что: если Винтерфелл получит своего Старка, он даст нам уйти?

Если бы только была возможность написать Сноу и, забыв о гордости рассказать ему все, дело было бы решено, Станнис понимал это со всей безжалостностью. Но вороны исчезли, как и люди. 

Перевертыш сипло выдохнул. 

— Я не знаю. Но хозяин придет, и когда это случится, мы станем свободными, так или иначе.

— «Когда», не «если»? — спросил Станнис.

Его ноги коснулась легкая рука.

— Когда, — с неожиданной твердостью сказал Перевертыш. — Теперь я в этом уверен. И зовите меня Теоном. 

Станнис не стал спрашивать, из какого источника черпалась эта уверенность. Он лишь плотнее закрыл глаза и через пару мгновений уснул спокойным, глубоким сном.


	6. - 5 -

У Роберта были лучистые синие глаза и такая широкая яркая улыбка, что смотреть на нее было больно, почти как на солнце.

— Наконец-то, брат, — он хлопнул Станниса по плечу. — Наконец-то я тебя дождался. Проходи, угощать тебя буду. 

Комната была светлой и солнечной. На широком белом столе стоял кувшин с золотистым, как мед, вином, ваза с фруктами и два кубка.

— А где Ренли? — спросил Станнис. Он понял, куда именно попал.

— Ренли сердит на тебя, братец, — ответил Роберт со смешком. — По-хорошему мне тебя принимать не следовало бы, но что поделать, сердце у меня доброе, а ты ходишь неприкаянный. Садись за стол, я вина нам налью. Хоть сейчас выпей со мной, раз при жизни не хотел!

— Я… мертв? — спросил Станнис. Не то чтобы эта мысль вызывала у него особенные сожаления — скорее он просто не верил. 

— А кто тебя разберет, — отмахнулся Роберт и взялся за кувшин. — Бродишь ты рядом, а вроде и не здешний. Ничего с тобой непонятно. Но ты пей, не бойся. 

Кивнув, Станнис опустился на стул и позволил налить себе вина.

— Выпьем, — Роберт салютовал ему кубком и залпом осушил его. 

Станнис сделал маленький глоток: вино было приторно-сладким. Совершенно невпопад он вдруг вспомнил, как почти решился убить Эдрика Шторма, так похожего на Роберта, и если бы не Давос…

— Рассказывай давай, — окликнул его Роберт. — Стал ты королем, как хотел?

Отвечать на этот вопрос не хотелось, особенно под насмешливым взглядом.

— Нет, — коротко бросил Станнис и снова сделал глоток.

— И славно! — Роберт хохотнул. — Сам посуди, ну какой из тебя король. Из меня король оказался паршивый, но ты бы и меня переплюнул. Все правильно сложилось, есть в мире справедливость. Пей давай! И ешь.

Он протянул Станнису персик, мягкий и сочный. Возможно, подумалось вдруг, это Ренли все устроил, это он, а не Винтерфелл проклял Станниса и превратил его планы в пепел. Думать об этом не хотелось. Как и о том, что короля из него не вышло. 

На вкус персик, как и вино, показался сладким, переспелым. Станнис поморщился, но проглотил кусочек. 

— Это все оттого, что ты себя не любишь, — сказал вдруг Роберт. — Да, да, не смотри так. Всю жизнь ходил с постной рожей, на всех обиды имел. И что, помогло тебе это?

Сладость во рту стала гнилостной. Скривившись, Станнис посмотрел на персик, что держал в руке: он весь почернел; по запястью катились капли бурого сока. От отвращения затошнило. 

— В твоей смерти я не виновен, — твердо сказал Станнис, отбросив персик в сторону и справившись с дурнотой. 

— Большая заслуга, нечего сказать, — Роберт поджал губы. 

Черты его лица исказились: из молодого красавца он на глазах превращался в оплывшего толстяка. Только яркие синие глаза остались прежними. 

— Я честно служил тебе, — произнес Станнис. — В минуту выбора я предпочел долгу родную кровь. Тебе не в чем меня упрекнуть.

Роберт хмыкнул.

— Столько лет прошло, братец! Я и не собирался тебя упрекать.

— А что тогда? — спросил Станнис, повышая голос.

Ответом было молчание.

— Скажи, что тогда? Объясни, зачем это все.

Вздохнув, Роберт тяжело поднялся со своего места, подошел ближе и шепнул почти на ухо:

— Чтобы ты помнил: хороший поступок не отменяет дурного.

Стало вдруг очень темно, и Станнис открыл глаза. Было по-прежнему тепло: в печи горел огонь, и окна не открылись за ночь. Некоторое время Станнис лежал, наслаждаясь покоем, а потом вспомнил: Перевертыш должен быть где-то здесь. В то, что он провел всю ночь на морозе, среди снегов, сторожа нечто неведомое, не верилось. 

Станнис сел на кровати и огляделся: в спальне он был один. 

«А был ли вообще Перевертыш?» — пронеслось в голове.

Усилием воли Станнис заставил себя успокоиться и не думать об этом. Разумеется, Перевертыш был где-то рядом, а все его беспокойство вызвано неприятным сном. Странно вышло: все эти годы Роберт ни разу не снился ему, а тут с чего-то решил явиться и напомнить то, о чем Станнис и без того никогда не забывал. 

Голову стянуло, словно обручем. Отчаянно хотелось освежиться, хоть бы снегом умыться, но для этого следовало встать. Сцепив зубы, Станнис вылез из кровати. Есть ему по-прежнему не хотелось, однако слабость усиливалась. Нужно было найти припасы — если, разумеется, что-то еще найдется — и заставить себя поесть. 

Башня была по-прежнему пуста: люди словно бы исчезли, все разом, не оставив следов. Некоторое время Станнис бесцельно бродил по коридорам, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то — мертвеца, живого или нечто объясняющее все происходящее. Ничего не было, ничего и никого. Еды тоже не нашлось, но это перестало беспокоить. Мутная дурнота была, очевидно, следствием дурного сна.

Снег бил в лицо, и Станнис вынужденно встряхнул головой. Он стоял на самой вершине башни; вокруг царили белый ослепительный свет и тишина. Время будто бы остановилось; Станнису казалось, будто прошло мгновение — и одновременно целый день. Внизу, по правую руку, темнели остатки крытого перехода между башнями, почти полностью разрушенного. Почему-то эти черные обломки приковывали взгляд. Завороженный, Станнис смотрел, как танцуют в воздухе снежинки, как мягко они ложатся на темные камни, как заставляют весь мир сиять. Отчаянно захотелось сделать шаг вперед, а потом вниз. Вдруг это и есть выход, ведущий в настоящий, живой мир? Следовало проверить это, ведь терять все равно было нечего. Снежинки закружились быстрее, словно бы подтверждая эту догадку.

Не раздумывая больше, Станнис шагнул вперед. В следующий миг его неловко ухватили за локоть. 

— Не надо, — шепнул Перевертыш — разумеется, это оказался именно он. — Пожалуйста, милорд, не нужно этого делать. 

Станнис неохотно обернулся. Перевертыш запыхался, точно как живой.

«Он и есть живой», — напомнил себе Станнис, вглядываясь в посеревшее лицо.

Ни шубы, ни хотя бы теплой накидки на Перевертыше по-прежнему не было.

— Не ходите, — попросил он, отступив назад. — Там ничего нет.

В горле пересохло.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я всю ночь тут бродил, — ответил Перевертыш, избегая смотреть в глаза. — Смотрел, слушал, пытался понять до конца. Пришел на то же место, где вы сейчас стоите, и тоже подумал, что там, — он кивком указал вниз, — есть что-то. Я спрыгнул вниз.

Перевертыш замолчал. Его тонкие губы подрагивали.

— И что там, внизу? — нетерпеливо спросил Станнис.

— То же, что и здесь, — ответил Перевертыш. — Только совсем темно. Я ничего не смог разглядеть, кроме очертаний башен. И был еще какой-то постоянный шум, вроде треска или хруста. 

Станнис не слишком верил услышанному. Вернее сказать, не хотел верить.

— Как ты выбрался оттуда?

— Я просил отпустить меня, очень просил, а потом очнулся в богороще и сразу же отправился искать вас, — он помолчал. — Мне кажется, мы никогда отсюда не выберемся, милорд. Я ошибся, нас не отпустят, нас просто оставили… напоследок. 

Некоторое время Станнис молчал, обдумывая сказанное. Разум отказывался смиряться с безысходностью, но как победить то, что сильнее человеческого понимания?

— Да и что такое выход? — проговорил вдруг Перевертыш, ухмыльнувшись. — Мне кажется, у Винтерфелла много уровней, как у крипты. Кого-то утащило на самый нижний уровень, а мы застряли здесь. Будем пытаться выбраться — неровен час попадем в местечко похуже и погибнем более страшной смертью. 

Станнис скрипнул зубами. Он не собирался сдаваться так легко. 

— Думаешь, Перевертыш, есть что-то хуже, чем застрять здесь навсегда?

Тот смерил его неожиданно злым взглядом.

— Теон. Называйте меня Теоном. И да, всегда может быть хуже. Просто поверьте мне.

Станнис заметил, что снега намело уже по щиколотку, и прекращаться тот явно не собирался. 

— Неужели я заслужил это все? — спросил Станнис себя и только потом понял, что произнес это вслух.

— Я заслужил гораздо худшее, — отозвался Перевертыш. — Но я не знаю, наказывает ли нас Винтерфелл или просто злится. Проще относиться к этому как к наказанию. Так выходит справедливее. Пойдемте, милорд. Незачем под снегом стоять. 

В его седых растрепанных волосах беспорядочно путались снежинки. Станнис подавил глупое желание прикоснуться и пригладить их. 

— Ты вообще спишь хоть немного? — спросил он, спускаясь вниз.

— Не хочу. Ни спать, ни есть, — Перевертыш помотал головой. — Но я живой, раз дышу и боль чувствую.

Он шел впереди, придерживаясь за стену, чтобы не упасть. 

— Сегодня ночью снова пойдешь бродить по двору?

— Нет. Не хочу снова заблудиться. 

Станнис не понимал, зачем спрашивает эту бессмыслицу и слушает ответы с таким вниманием. Подтаявший снег оставил на бледных щеках Перевертыша влажные дорожки, и хотелось стереть их. Стереть и таким образом проверить, насколько теплая у Перевертыша кожа. 

От стен шел жар.

— А если Винтерфелл наказывает нас, — начал Станнис, — есть ли что-то, способное смягчить наш приговор?

Он не думал, что когда-либо попросит о милости.

Перевертыш остановился посреди лестницы и покачал головой.

— Нет. Приговор справедлив. Возможно, искреннее раскаяние поможет принять его легче.

Беда была в том, что Станнис вовсе не чувствовал себя виноватым. Он всегда поступал так, как велит долг, забыв о себе и личной выгоде, он все делал правильно, по совести. Это Станнис был истинной справедливостью, а не проклятый северный замок!

— А ты раскаиваешься? — спросил он почти обвиняюще.

— Да, — просто ответил Перевертыш. — Постоянно. Каждый день и каждую ночь.

«Научи меня», — чуть было не слетело с языка, но Станнис удержался.

— Пойдем посмотрим, растоплена ли печь, — предложил он, просто чтобы не оставаться одному в пустом замке — и наедине с собой.

Перевертыш согласно кивнул и пошел следом.


	7. - 6 -

Рыжий огонь в печи горел ярко, освещая собой темную комнату.

«Старые боги не любят огонь», — некстати вспомнились слова Амбера. Что, если и в этом он оказался прав? Однако замерзнуть насмерть было еще страшнее. Плохо, что Станнис все еще чувствовал холод, пусть и не так остро, как прежде. 

— Скажи, Пе… — Станнис осекся. — Скажи, Теон, в чем ты раскаиваешься сильнее всего?

Отчего-то этот вопрос и в самом деле волновал его. Как будто это знание могло помочь понять самого себя. 

Перевертыш ответил не сразу. Он сидел рядом, но не на шкуре, а на голом полу и смотрел вперед, не моргая. Станнис хотел было окликнуть его снова — находиться в тишине было неприятно, как тот проговорил:

— В том, что не умер вместе с Роббом. Я должен был остаться с ним до конца и уйти следом. Тогда я бы не оказался здесь и сейчас. Я бы был с ним, где бы он ни оказался после… после всего. 

Он снова замолчал, а Станнис подумал вдруг: хотел ли он сам умереть вместе с кем-то? На ум никого не приходило. Он ждал от своих людей верности и готовности умереть за него, а сам… Затылок прострелило острой болью. Станнису вдруг вспомнилась битва при Черноводной и изумрудно-зеленый огонь, пожирающий все вокруг. Там погибла большая часть его армии, там погибли сыновья Давоса, там чуть не погиб сам Давос. Там Станнис потерял все. То, сколько потеряли другие, совсем его не заботило. 

Станнис считал себя правым. Это была его война, и каждый, кто не соглашался с этим, становился врагом. Власть должна принадлежать истинному королю, и имя ему — Станнис Баратеон, и ради этого можно сделать все. Все, чтобы спасти королевство, все, чтобы на этот раз не упустить свое. 

— Они отказались служить мне добровольно, они заслужили все, что получили, — сквозь зубы произнес Станнис и стиснул кулаки. 

— А вы заслужили? — вдруг спросил Перевертыш. — То, что вы сделали с самим собой, заслужили?

— Что я сделал с собой? — тупо повторил Станнис.

Глаза у Перевертыша были темные и блестящие. 

— Вы мне расскажите, милорд. 

На грудь словно бы положили тяжелый камень — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. В голове перепутались все мысли и воспоминания, руки дрожали, сердце бешено стучало. Огромный щит, что выстроил Станнис между своей совестью и правдой, разрушался. Перевертыш как будто чувствовал это — смотрел жадно, не отрываясь. 

— Я убил своего брата, — хрипло сказал Станнис. — Младшего брата. Мелисандра говорит, что на мне этой вины нет, но я знаю, чувствую… Мне сон приснился, и я знаю, он не лжет. Я хотел Ренли смерти, и я ее получил. Мелисандра врала мне, а я… Я и рад был, что не виноват.

За окном стало совсем темно: весь мир словно бы залило черным цветом, даже снега не осталось. 

— Говорите еще, — попросил Перевертыш. — Вы должны все вспомнить. 

— Я… Я не знаю, — беспомощно проговорил Станнис. — Я не знаю, убил ли я Кортни Пенроза, кастеляна Штормового предела. Смерти ложных королей… я не знаю также.

Перевертыш вздрогнул, точно как от пощечины.

— Робб Старк не был ложным королем, — медленно произнес он.

— Был, — ответил Станнис. — Был, как и я сам. 

Эти слова дались так просто, будто в глубине души он уже давно знал это. 

— Я лгу и теперь, — прибавил Станнис, подумав. — Я знаю точно, все эти смерти — моя вина. Мне нравилось думать, будто они — плата за царство справедливости и истины, что я построю. Но моя армия погибла, и трон мне не завоевать. Каждому человеку отмерен свой путь, и мой окончился здесь, под Винтерфеллом. Я не избранный, и мой меч на самом деле самый обыкновенный. Все эти смерти были напрасны. Мне никогда не искупить эту вину.

Он вдруг вспомнил, что давно потерял свой меч, но это совершенно не беспокоило. Призраков с его помощью не победить, как и себя самого. 

— Смерти от моей руки также были напрасны, — проговорил Перевертыш и уперся лбом в колени.

Совсем рядом послышался шорох, как будто по комнате пролетела большая птица. Станнис осмотрелся. Вокруг не было ни души, кроме него самого и Перевертыша.

— Я не любил свою жену и недостаточно любил дочь, — зачем-то сказал Станнис. — Вероятно, они были несчастны из-за меня… Я никогда прежде об этом не думал. Я ни о ком не думал, кроме себя, своей правды и своей войны. 

Он сцепил трясущиеся руки в замок и замолчал. Внутри разливалась бесцветная пустота. Выговорившись, сказав и признав то, что никогда прежде не говорил и не признавал, Станнис остался ни с чем. Он чувствовал себя сожранным изнутри и утратил всякую гордость, а вместе с ней — беззаветную веру в собственную правоту.

Плеча коснулась легкая рука. Даже в тепле Перевертыш не снимал перчаток, очевидно, стыдясь своего уродства. 

— Вы весь дрожите, — шепнул он. — И печь почти погасла. Вам нужно лечь, милорд. Вставайте, я помогу.

— С-сколько еще будет, этих дней? Когда все закончится? — спросил Станнис, разрешая поднять себя с пола; колени тряслись.

— Этого никто не знает. 

Перевертыш помог ему сесть на кровать и опустился рядом. Станнис смотрел на его тонкие руки и скорбно опущенные плечи, не в силах отвести взгляд. Не то чтобы Перевертыш был красив — по крайней мере, не теперь. Однако в его лице и фигуре было нечто, приковывающее внимание. Станнис не мог подобрать точных слов, чтобы отписать. От Перевертыша словно бы исходил особый свет, не видимый глазами, но осязаемый. 

— Возможно, это и есть конец, милорд, — его голос звучал надтреснуто. — То, что наступает после смерти. 

Станнис нахмурился.

— Как так? Ты думаешь, мы… Мы в самом деле мертвы?

— Никто не знает, что после смерти бывает, — отозвался Перевертыш. — Возможно, это то, что суждено нам — пустой замок, вечный снегопад и темнота. Не знаю, как вы, но я заслужил худшего. Наверное, меня простили.

Он вдруг улыбнулся, коротко и счастливо. 

— Но почему именно нам двоим? — спросил Станнис, раздумывая над услышанным. 

— Мы с вами похожи, — Перевертыш повернулся и пристально посмотрел на него. — Я ведь тоже думал, будто не получаю того, что мне причитается, оттого и началось все. Теперь вот получаю.

Он снова улыбнулся, и Станнис понял: это ему улыбаются. Трудно было припомнить, когда такое случалось в последний раз. Сердце забилось сильнее. 

— Останешься здесь спать? — спросил Станнис.

— Да, лягу на полу, — Перевертыш кивнул. — Позволите мне постелить шкуры? Иначе слишком жестко.

— Стели, — согласился Станнис. Отчего-то эта просьба всколыхнула в душе неясное недовольство, как будто он ждал чего-то иного. 

Того, о чем и думать стыдно. 

***

 

Перевертыш свернулся у камина. Он совершенно терялся под шкурами и дышал очень тихо. Иногда казалось, будто и не дышал вовсе. 

Станнис закрыл глаза и попытался заснуть: прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как он делил спальню с другим человеком. С Селисой они в первый же год условились на раздельных покоях. 

Сон не шел. Совсем рядом раздавался тихий звук, похожий на навязчивый шелест сухой листы. Станнис открыл глаза и уставился в темный потолок. Он надеялся, что так звуки будут досаждать меньше, но ошибся — шелест как будто бы стал громче.

Станнису подумалось, что так, наверное, шуршат листья в богороще, когда лето заканчивается. Воздух пахнет сыростью и увяданием, а листья такие яркие, что хочется засушить их, чтобы сохранить память о тепле.

Шорох стих, затем раздался хруст — как будто ветвь у дерева надломилась. Станнис распахнул глаза: кажется, ему все же удалось задремать ненадолго. Во рту появился горький привкус, от озноба трясло. Станнис не сразу понял, что комнате стало очень холодно.

На полу зашевелилось что-то темное, и Станнис с трудом не закричал: он совсем забыл, что рядом с ним спит Теон. Тот тяжело поднялся с пола и, закутавшись в шкуру, медленно пошел к кровати.

Теон. Станнис поймал себя на том, что впервые не назвал его мысленно Перевертышем — и это ощущалось чем-то правильным. Справедливым. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Станнис, когда Теон подошел к кровати. Голос, кажется, прозвучал почти испуганно.

— Вам холодно. Я могу согреть вас.

В этом предложении Станнису почудилось нечто грязное. Такое предлагают трактирные девки, имея в виду совсем не невинный обмен теплом. Вряд ли Теон действительно предлагал, но сейчас, в темной выстуженной комнате, в это можно было легко поверить. Странно, но вместо закономерного отвращения Станнис ощутил любопытство. Как будто то, что сегодня он осознал себя слабым и ничтожным, давало ему возможность делать непозволительные, отвратительные вещи. Или хотя бы думать о них открыто, почти без стыда. 

— Можешь лечь, — хрипло согласился Станнис. — Я и в самом деле замерз.

Теон без слов лег рядом, повернувшись спиной. Поколебавшись, Станнис укрыл его шкурой, притянул к себе и обнял. По спине пробежала дрожь, однако постепенно стало теплее. Теон был удивительно горячим, будто у него внутри пылал жаркий огонь. Тонкая рубашка не скрывала его худобы, и Станнис чувствовал выступающие ребра и позвоночник.

Это ощущение вызывало легкое, покалывающее волнение. Единственным человеком, к которому Станнис испытывал подобное раньше, был Давос. Однако прежде он всегда подавлял в себе подобное; теперь же, перед смертью — или после нее, кто знает — в борьбе с собой не было смысла.

— Так и правда теплее, — невпопад отметил Станнис.

Теон ничего не ответил, только прижался плотнее. Внизу живота стало горячо, и Станнис подумал, что зашел слишком далеко. Одно дело — позволить себе думать о неправильном, и совсем другое — сделать дурное дело. В голове было пусто, в ушах пьяно шумело, и принять верное решение никак не получалось. Прогнать Теона значило лишиться тепла. Но что тепло, пусть его, гораздо страшнее было потерять смутное чувство, будто он, Станнис, не один в мертвом замке. 

— Не гоните меня, — попросил Теон, будто услышав эти мысли. — Я не чувствую холода, но чувствую другое.

— Что именно? — спросил Станнис, замерев и даже чуть отстранившись.

Последовало долгое молчание. Когда Теон заговорил снова, его голос дрожал:

— То, что Винтерфелл голоден и зол, а мы — последнее, что у него осталось.

Кажется, именно в этот момент Станнис осознал, что не вернется куда бы то ни было, что эта ночь — последняя или же одна из таких. Эта мысль не вызывала особенно скорби и тоски, но пробудила азартную, лихую злость. 

— В таком случае в пекло Винтерфелл, — выдохнул Станнис, притянул Теона к себе и уткнулся в растрепанные седые волосы. — Раз так, ты останешься здесь, и мы согреемся. Хоть немного. 

Он понятия не имел, чего именно хочет, и оттого просто и беспорядочно гладил Теона по костлявой груди, время от времени целуя в затылок. Его волосы пахли чем-то земляным и теплым, и это будто бы распаляло его сильнее. В комнате стало так жарко, что шкуры были сброшены и отправлены на пол.

— Ты… Ты делал так прежде? — прерывисто спросил Станнис, не решаясь прижаться бедрами так крепко, как хочется.

— Да, — отозвался Теон. — И не только так.

Он сипло вдохнул воздух — и одним расчетливым движением придвинулся ближе, позволяя тереться о себя. Станнис стиснул зубы: теперь он испытывал смесь возбуждения и брезгливости, причем последнее — по отношению к самому себе. Он добровольно делал нечто противоестественное, приличное разве что животному, и с кем! С мальчишкой, изуродованным, трясущимся, полусумасшедшим. Как он дошел до этого? Почему позволил себе такие низости? Как ни отвратительно было это признавать, от таких мыслей в паху стало еще тяжелее. 

— Я не должен хотеть тебя, — прошептал Станнис едва слышно. — Не должен, не должен.

Однако остановиться и перестать он уже не мог. Все здравые мысли истерлись, и остался только рваный, безумный ритм и тихие стоны, что издавал Теон. На его месте, пожалуй, мог оказаться кто угодно: Станнис слишком долго хотел и не имел возможности совершить подобное, и от этого тоже было стыдно и сладко одновременно.

Совсем скоро захотелось большего. Станнис и сам не понимал, чего именно. Он мало знал о своем теле и его потребностях, и оттого происходящее сейчас было совершенно новым во многих отношениях. Возможно, следовало помочь себе рукой? Или есть еще какие-то способы? В этот момент Теон накрыл ладонь Станниса своей, по-прежнему скрытой перчаткой. От этого прикосновения терпеть дольше стало невыносимо, и ничего больше не потребовалось. От семени было липко и мокро, но вставать и смывать его с себя не было сил. 

Еще не очнувшись толком, Станнис медленно погладил Теона по груди и впалому живот, а затем попытался засунуть руку ниже, за пояс тонких штанов. 

— Не нужно, — твердо сказал тот, дернувшись вперед.

— Отчего не нужно? — спросил Станнис, не помня себя от желания продлить момент близости.

— Не нужно, — повторил Теон. В его голосе звучало скрытое отчаяние. 

Станнис вспомнил, что говорили люди: будто болтонский бастард отрезал Перевертышу все мужские органы, потехи ради. В то, что это правда, верить не хотелось. Но, похоже, люди не лгали. 

— Как же ты… — начал Станнис, не зная толком, как закончить эту фразу.

— Ничего, — Теон повернулся лицом, смерил его быстрым взглядом и снова отвернулся. — Я привык. Давайте спать? Хочу, чтобы новый день поскорее настал. 

Станнису ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. Поколебавшись, он обнял Теона за плечи. Тот сначала напрягся, но затем постепенно расслабился. В тепле и покое уснуть оказалось легко, несмотря на непривычную позу. Даже то, что эта ночь могла быть последней, больше не пугало. 

Всю ночь Станнису снилась богороща и крупный черный ворон с тремя глазами. Он сидел среди алой листвы сердце-древа и все твердил: «Станнис-Станнис-Станнис». Взгляд у ворона был грустным и обреченным.


	8. - 7 -

Станнис проснулся один. Голова была тяжелой, тело неприятно ныло, возвращая воспоминание о вчерашней ночи. Хотелось верить, что эта извращенная близость просто морок и неправда, что ничего не было, что все привиделось. Но привычно спрятаться от правды не получалось: Станнис чувствовал вчерашнюю постыдную грязь на своем теле, и это было прямым свидетельством ночного происшествия. Надо было хотя бы обтереться вчера, чтобы не чувствовать и не ненавидеть себя так остро.

Перевертыша — Теона — не было в комнате. Вчера казалось, будто ему и самому хотелось, но сейчас Станнис в этом сомневался. Теон был болен, почти безумен. Наверное, он испугался случившегося и ушел, и прячется где-то в башне или в богороще. Или его забрали, как и всех других, и Станнис остался один. От одной этой мысли все внутри словно бы застыло, и остался только безотчетный дикий страх. 

Станнис перевернулся на спину и постарался унять бешено стучащее сердце. С одной стороны, не приходилось сейчас смотреть Теону в глаза, стыдиться и говорить невесть что. Не вспоминать о случившемся было лучше всего. С другой — Станнис бы отдал многое, чтобы увидеть Теона хоть мельком и узнать, что он жив и никуда не исчез. Он представлял, как встанет с кровати, выйдет из комнаты и будет бессмысленно искать пропавшего по всей башне, затем во дворе — и не найдет. 

Теон говорил, что утонет. Возможно, он бредил — или знал свою судьбу. Станнис пожалел, что не спросил у него, как сам умрет. Теперь, наверное, спрашивать не у кого. Теперь он остался один, потерянный, наедине с незнанием. 

На миг Станнису показалось, будто кто-то пристально смотрит на него. Он встряхнул головой, зажмурился, и наваждение исчезло. 

Огонь в печи погас, однако холодно не было. За окном светило неяркое солнце. Золотистый отблеск на оконных стеклах казался удивительно… не отсюда, Станнис не сумел подобрать другого описания. Мирное солнечное утро, обещающее теплый день, просто не могло наступить в зимнем вымороженном Винтерфелле. Времена суток здесь перепутались, неизменным был только снег и темнота, которой с каждым днем становилось все больше. 

По полу стелились колышущиеся бесформенные тени. Станнис не понимал, что именно отбрасывает их, и постарался не задумываться об этом. Он поднялся с кровати и медленно подошел к окну. Голову чуть вело, и идти прямо получалось с трудом.

Подойдя к окну, Станнис увидел, как над землей кружит стая черных воронов. Они летели низко и довольно медленно, будто что-то не пускало их ввысь. С легкой тоской Станнис подумал о том, что мог бы отправить письмо на Стену, если бы хотя бы одного из этих воронов удалось изловить — и если бы у них нашлись писчие принадлежности. Впрочем, это письмо, разумеется, затерялось бы в пути, только зря потратил бы чернила. Жалеть было не о чем.

Станнис напряг зрение, пытаясь рассмотреть Теона, но его во дворе не было. На сердце стало тяжело и, словно бы в ответ на это, вороны вдруг закричали, протяжно и громко. Станнис отвернулся от окна. Он почувствовал острую необходимость покинуть комнату, и поскорее. Уже на пороге Станнису вновь почудился взгляд из ниоткуда. Он поспешно затворил дверь. 

Теона не было ни в башне, ни в богороще, ни во дворе, ни среди обломков разрушенных построек. Он исчез, как и все другие, в этом не было сомнений. Возможно, в том имелась и вина Станниса: он нарушил то хрупкое равновесие, что было между ними, и получил наказание за это. Кто знает, подумалось вдруг, это стало последним проступком в череде многих преступлений, и теперь Станнис утратил всякую надежду на спасение, если он и была. Но что считать преступлением?

«То, в чем ты вчера каялся», — ответил Станнис сам себе. Он почувствовал вдруг, что замерзает даже в теплой шубе. Колючий ветер царапал щеки, холод пробирался под слои одежды, но возвращаться в пустую башню не хотелось. Лучше уж замерзнуть насмерть, чем… Станнис не мог додумать эту мысль, будто некая преграда в голове мешала ему. 

Хорошо было вчера, когда холод толком не чувствовался.

Над головой кружили вороны. Время от времени они хрипло кричали, и в их голосах слышались отзвуки человеческой речи. На миг Станнису показалось, будто вороны говорят о нем и о том, что он сделал. 

— Преступник, братоубийца, — будто бы кричали вороны. — Преступник, зачем ты сделал это? Зачем, скажи?

«Зачем я сделал это все? — спросил себя Станнис и сам же ответил. — Ради Железного Трона». 

Да, ради Железного Трона, и это был единственный честный ответ.

Не ради справедливости, не ради чести и правды, даже не ради власти — ради того, чтобы подняться вверх по ступеням и сесть на древний престол, принадлежащий ему по праву. Ради того, чтобы все склонились перед ним. Ради краткого мига острого, ослепительного торжества.

Да, за то, чтобы почувствовать себя победившим, можно было убить тысячу братьев и обречь на смерть сотни без жалости и стыда. Станнис закрыл глаза: он не хотел знать это о себе, он носил свою справедливость и честь, словно доспехи, он считал себя хорошим, правильным человеком, не то, что другие, грязные и испорченные. 

Станнис так сильно ценил правду, что много лет не мог честно признаться себе в собственных преступлениях. Он так боялся лжи, что искусно врал себе каждый день. Теперь оставалось только вынести себе приговор за всю это бесконечное, бесстыдное вранье. 

— Смерть, — сказал он, и вороны жадно подхватили это коротко слово.

— Смерть! Смерть! — кричали они, кружа в сером воздухе. 

Солнце больше не светило, прежняя серость вернулась и укутала собой весь мир. Станнис стоял посреди двора, ожидая, когда Винтерфелл заберет его. В том, что так и случится, сомнений не было

— Я вам баню растопил, милорд, — негромко проговорил Теон.

Станнис распахнул глаза и обернулся: он не заметил, как к нему подошли. На Теоне была все та же тонкая одежда; его кожа отдавала синевой. Кажется, и он начал чувствовать холод.

— Зачем это? — спросил он. 

— Нужно быть чистым, — коротко ответил Теон. — Пойдемте, нужно спешить.

Станнис не стал спорить и пошел следом. Он хотел спросить, как Теону удалось справиться с растопкой бани одному, но промолчал: о некоторых вещах лучше не знать. Одновременно Станнис был почти уверен, что и бани-то никакой не было, что Теону это просто привиделось, и на самом деле идут они неизвестно куда, в темноту. Туда, где исполняют последний приговор. Однако в этом он ошибся.

Баня оказалась тесным деревянным домом, спрятавшимся между обломками неизвестной башни. Внутри было жарко протоплено. Пар слепил глаза, и Станнис совсем потерялся в гулкой тишине.

— Я здесь, — Теон взял его за руку и повел к скамье. — Помогу вам раздеться. 

Станнис хотел была заспорить, но слова застряли в горле. Неуклюжие руки в неизменных перчатках медленно избавляли его от одежды, и в этом не было и капли вчерашней похоти. 

— Есть легенда, будто на Севере, в чаще Волчьего леса, есть заброшенная баня, — Теон коротко ухмыльнулся. — Я вволю посмеялся, когда услышал это. Глупость это, баня посреди леса. Как бы то ни было, говорят, что тот, кто помоется в ней, выйдет безгрешным. Смоет с себя все грехи.

Он стащил со Станниса все, даже исподнее, а сам остался одетым. Но отчего-то это вовсе не смущало. 

— Поднимитесь, милорд, — попросил Теон. 

Станнис подчинился.

— Рассказывай дальше. 

— А нечего рассказывать, — отозвался Теон и, размахнувшись, ударил его веником по спине. — Нечего. Вся правда в том, что из этой бани никто не выходил, так говорят. Пропадали с концами, и все тут. Потому что все грехи смыть нельзя. 

Глаза у Станниса защипало от пара — или от короткого «нельзя». Дальнейшее походило на странный ритуал. Теон ритмично стегал его по спине, тихо что-то бормоча. Затем он полил Станниса водой — попеременно холодной и горячей. После этого, взяв нечто напоминающее мыльный корень, Теон снял перчатки и начал кропотливо мыть Станниса. Время от времени он командовал, как развернуться. 

Следы вчерашнего Теон смыл в первую очередь. Его руки с недостающими пальцами чуть подрагивали, и это — только это, прикосновения тут были ни при чем — волновало.

— Все, — сказал Теон, покончив с мытьем. — Вы готовы теперь. Оденьтесь сами.

— К чему готов? — спросил Станнис, разумеется, зная ответ.

Теон не смотрел ему в глаза, однако его голос звучал твердо. 

— К исполнению приговора.

Станнис ничего не ответил. Одевшись, он вместе с Теоном вышел наружу; после духоты бани дышать морозным воздух было приятно. Ноги сами вели в богорощу, и Станнис не стал противиться. Он, разумеется, боялся, но это был не тот страх, что заставляет свернуть с предначертанного пути. 

Возможно, мелькнуло в голове, смерть — это и есть путь в тот мир, откуда они оба пришли? Станнис не знал, но искорка веры внутри придавала сил. Голова была тяжелой, однако усталость больше не сковывало тело. Наверное, часть грехов Станнису все же удалось смыть.

Они с Теоном шли, увязая в снегу, и это была именно та дорога, что им предназначена.

У белого сердце-древа была свалена куча хвороста, такого же белого. На снегу краснели листья. 

— Это ты принес? — спросил Станнис, теперь уже отчетливо понимая, что ему предстоит. 

Огонь и его жрица Мелисандра толкнули его в пропасть, огонь забрал семерых богов на Драконьем камне, огнем покарали тех, кто посмел противиться воле истинного короле. Справедливо, если огонь заберет и самого короля.

— Нет, — отозвался Теон. — Не я.

Очевидно, непостижимым образом Винтерфелл сам позаботился, чтобы его жертвы получили то, что заслужили. 

— Ты пойдешь со мной? — спросил Станнис. 

— Нет, — повторил Теон, глядя на темные воды незамерзающего пруда. — Мне туда нужно. Меня Утонувший бог зовет.

Станнис испытал легкую зависть: его боги не звали. 

«Старые боги не любят костров», — вспомнились слова Амбера. 

— Чем бы разжечь огонь? — спросил Станнис. — Надо принести факел.

Теон несогласно помотал головой.

— Нет. Вы просто идите, и все. Я буду с вами до конца, а потом сам уйду. 

Они помолчали. 

— Я хочу раскаяться, — сказал Станнис невпопад. — Но мне все кажется, что я не могу, что этого мало. 

— Идите, — в глазах Теона плескалась темнота. — Вы раскаялись. Вы приняли то, что не выберетесь отсюда. Вы приняли наказание.

Сердце болезненно кольнуло.

— А что, был путь выбраться отсюда?

Теон улыбнулся, не показывая зубов.

— Иной путь есть всегда. Но вы не его выбрали. 

Станнис не знал, что ответить, и оттого просто кивнул. Все было правильно. 

Хороший поступок не отменяет дурного, а если дурные дела перевешивают, прими наказание с честью. У всякого места должен быть свой хозяин, и если из тебя хозяин никудышный, то уйди. 

Собравшись с духом, Станнис ступил на гору хвороста. Он искал справедливости — и вот, он получил именно ту, что заслужил. Вспоминать было больно, но Станнис заставил себя. Он вспомнил своих братьев, вспомнил жену с дочерью, вспомнил Мелисандру и ту лживую веру, что она зажгла в нем. Станнис надеялся, что красная ведьма и сама поплатится за это однажды. 

Хворост хрустел под ногами. Станнис сделал еще один шаг, и на миг ему почудилось, будто на самом деле он поднимается на Железный Трон. Вокруг люди, застывшие в благоговейном трепете, а он сам поднимается вверх, все выше и выше. 

Станнис прижался спиной к белой коре сердце-древа и закрыл глаза. Под ногами с тихим треском вспыхнуло пламя. Оно казалось ласковым, почти не жалящим, ненастоящим. Где-то вверху голосисто кричали вороны. 

— Ты говорил, что мы освободимся, — Станнис и сам не знал, зачем заговорил об этом. — Что придет истинный хозяин Винтерфелла, и мы станем свободны.

— Так и есть. Однажды мы станем свободны. А теперь прощай, — проговорил Теон, упрямо глядя в сторону. — Я тоже скоро пойду. 

Он опустился на колени у самой воды и зашептал что-то, похожее на молитву. 

Чтобы забыться и не думать о том, что неминуемо произойдет, Станнис представил себя на троне в окружении верных подданных. Железный Трон был холодным и жестким. Приглядевшись, Станнис увидел на своих пальцах кровь. Похоже, он порезался, и это значило одно: Железный Трон не принимает его даже в собственных мыслях. 

— Неужели я настолько дурной человек? — тихо спросил Станнис, не надеясь услышать ответ.

Теон обернулся, устало посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал:

— Вы ведь и сам знаете.

Огонь разгорался все ярче. Теперь он обжигал сильно и яростно, и прятаться в фантазиях больше не получалось. Осталось только настоящее — снег, богороща, яркий огонь, запах горелой плоти. Выхода не было. 

В последний миг, перед тем, как боль окончательно поглотила рассудок, Станнис понял кое-что: белое дерево за спиной не горело, как и хворост. Огонь сжирал только его самого. Станнис был лишним и здесь. 

«Давос, — проговорил про себя он. — Пусть он живет, так будет правильно, он и Ширен, он и…». 

Последним, что запомнил Станнис, был чернеющий в отдалении замок. Казалось, будто Винтерфелл торжествующе смотрит на него тысячей глаз.


	9. - 8 -

Дорога до Винтерфелла вышла легкой: было довольно тепло для зимы, снег почти не падал, по утрам даже выглядывало робкое солнце. Хотя, возможно, так лишь казалось. После воскрешения из мертвых Джон Сноу забыл об усталости: он не испытывал сильного голода, почти не спал и совсем не чувствовал тягот пути. Если кто-то из братьев и замечал эти новые странности, то ни словом о них не обмолвился. Иногда Джону казалось, что его попросту боятся.

Иногда он и сам себя боялся. Впервые страх пришел, когда Джон узнал, чего стоила его новая жизнь. 

— Так было нужно, — сказала Мелисандра и коротко улыбнулась. — Девочка все равно не прожила бы долго, она была больна. Умерев, она послужил великой цели. 

Раньше, в прошлой жизни, Джон и представить себе не мог, что когда-либо ударит человека слабее его самого. Тем более, женщину, леди. Признаться, в детстве ему время от времени хотелось дернуть Сансу за толстую рыжую косу, чтобы та не задавалась и не смотрела так, будто Джон сделал что-то неправильное — но и только. Бить слабого по-настоящему было унизительно и гадко. 

И все же, поддавшись острой вспышке гнева, Джон размахнулся и ударил Мелисандру по лицу. Пощечина вышла хлесткой, звонкой.

— Нет такой великой цели, ради которой нужно сжигать маленьких девочек, — выдохнул он. — Нет и не может быть.

Мелисандра широко улыбнулась. На ее белой красивой щеке розовел отпечаток ладони.

— Ничего ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу, — произнесла она, явно издеваясь. — Но ничего. Главное — что ты жив.

Джон стиснул кулаки и чудом удержался, чтобы не ударить снова, еще сильнее. На сердце было тяжело. Ширен, хрупкая, с искаженным болезнью умным лицом, сгорела на костре, чтобы он, Джон Сноу, никудышный лорд-командующий и просто дурак, жил, жил и помнил. 

В Дозоре многие шептались, что Ширен милосерднее убить: серая хворь — опасная зараза, и не только для зараженного. Течение болезни удалось приостановить, но кто знает, насколько? Рисковать жизнями дозорных было глупо.

Но все это было лишь пустой болтовней, никто бы не решился причинить Ширен настоящий вред. По крайней мере, пока Джон стоял во главе Дозора. 

Все вмиг изменилось, стоило только ему умереть. 

— Моя жизнь не стоит такого, — так сказал Джон Мелисандре. — Я бы ни за что позволил сжечь эту девочку, я обещал ее отцу и твоему королю, что она выживет, понимаешь ты это или нет?

Его голос сорвался на крик. 

— Ошибаешься, — отозвалась Мелисандра со странной ухмылкой. — Твоя жизнь стоит всего. А Станнис, — больше она не называла его ни королем, ни избранным. — Что ж, он много ошибался. И я в нем тоже ошиблась.

От ее равнодушия, почти осязаемого, трясло. 

— Ты убийца, — произнес Джон после паузы. — Ты убийца и должна понести наказание за то, что сотворила. 

Мелисандра спокойно смотрела на него, не отводя взгляд и не выказывая страха. 

— И какое же наказание присудит мне лорд-командующий?

— Ты сгоришь, — ответил Джон, не раздумывая. Он чувствовал — так правильно. 

Мелисандра мягко улыбнулась.

— Я ведь спасла тебе жизнь и могу спасти еще много раз. Не жалко меня?

— Нет, — проговорил Джон и с удивлением отметил, что ему и в самом деле нисколько не жаль. Все чувства словно бы заморозились. — Я не просил воскрешать себя.

— Что ж, твоя правда, — Мелисандра все улыбалась. — Значит, так тому и быть. 

Ее сожгли этим же вечером, после повешения дозорных-предателей. Поднимаясь на костер, Мелисандра пела тихую песню на незнакомом языке; она безропотно позволила привязать себя к столбу и не кричала, когда пламя сжигало ее плоть. Никто из дозорных не вмешался, не попытался защитить ее — красную ведьму не особенно любили. Селиса, худая, с посеревшим лицом, стояла и смотрела, как и все другие. 

За миг до того, как пламя поглотило Мелисандру, Джону показалось, что та улыбается. Эта улыбка иногда снилась ему, как и черный дым, что поднимался от костра, как и запах горелого мяса. После таких снов Джон неизменно думал о том, что эта казнь была бессмысленна. Ведьма умерла, но девочку это не вернуло. 

…Издалека Винтерфелл казался дочерна обгорелым. И — странно, но все же! — Джон мог бы поклясться, что живых в замке нет. Он и сам не понимал, откуда у него в голове это знание: смешно даже думать о таком всерьез, но между ним и Винтерфеллом появилась связь. Замок будто бы чувствовал, что Джон совсем близко, чувствовал и торжествовал. 

«Глупо даже думать о том, что в замке никого нет. Это невозможно, совершенно невозможно».

Поход на Винтерфелл был делом решенным: этот выбор стоил Джону жизни, глупо теперь отступать. Север не должен остаться на растерзание Болтонам — как и его сестра. Из-за снежного бурана новости не приходили, и все же он верил: она жива, и ее можно спасти. 

Эта мысль, как и идея освободить Север, не отзывалась в душе яростным огнем, как прежде, и за это было стыдно.

Спешившись, Джон медленно вдохнул холодный воздух и прикрыл глаза. Сердце неспешно отсчитывало удары. Все же в Винтерфелле воздух был совсем не такой, как на Стене — более мягкий и теплый, пахнущий детством. 

— Здесь ты вырос, лорд-командующий? Красивый замок, не похож на южные, — спросил Атлас, незаметно оказавшийся совсем рядом. В его темных волосах путались снежинки, и прежде Джон нашел бы это красивым. 

— Да, здесь, — Джон коротко кивнул. Он был не в настроении поддерживать беседу, однако Атлас все не уходил. 

— Пошлем разведчика? — спросил он. 

— Нет, я сам пойду. Никто из присутствующих не знает этот замок лучше, чем я. 

— Но, лорд-командующий…

— Сам, — отрывисто повторил Джон. — Вы разобьете лагерь в лесу и будете ждать моего возвращения. 

Впихнув Атласу поводья коня, он зашагал вперед, к Винтерфеллу. Тот ждал Джона, и с каждым пройденным шагом это ощущалось все острее.

***

Южные ворота были открыты. 

Джон медленно бродил между сугробов и обгорелых, разрушенных построек, и пытался найти в своей душе хотя бы отзвук чувств, которые ему полагалось испытывать. Недоумение, страх, боль, хотя бы усталость — но внутри не осталось ничего, кроме сонного оцепенения.

«Если никого в Винтерфелле нет, то и Арьи больше нет», — подумал Джон. Сердце билось ровно и спокойно. Тихо сыплющийся с неба снег напоминал пепел.

Думать о том, куда исчезло столько людей, не получалось, мысль бесконечно ускользала. Болтоны, люди Станниса — где они все? Голова заболела от напряжения. Отец говорил, что в Винтерфелле всегда должен сидеть Старк и смотрел при этом на Робба. 

— Есть только я, — тихо сказал Джон. — Я не Старк.

— Старк, — прошептало сердце-древо.

— Старк! Старк! — повторяли голосистые вороны. 

Джон моргнул: он не помнил, как пришел в богорощу. Кажется, ноги сами его принесли. Вокруг никого не было, даже воронов. От пруда поднимался пар. 

— Кто меня звал? — спросил Джон у пустоты.

Ему никто не ответил, и он поспешил уйти. Снег мягко скрипел под ногами. Джон не понимал, куда бредет. Перед глазами плясали яркие разноцветные пятна, во рту появился горький привкус. 

Джон остановился, переводя дыхание: он почти бежал, не желая оставаться в богороще надолго. Совсем рядом возвышался Великий чертог; от снега у него провалилась крыша. Заходить внутрь не хотелось, но выбора не было. Наверное, нужно было взять с собой еще людей, хотя бы Атласа, но отчего-то Джон знал: это испытание, каким бы оно ни было, надлежит пройти в одиночестве. 

Джон всегда хотел быть Старком, но никогда не хотел остаться последним выжившим из них. Робб, Бран и Рикон мертвы, Арья и Санса пропали и, скорее всего, тоже мертвы. У Винтерфелла стался только Джон.

Винтерфелл ждал его — его одного — и это было странно и в то же время справедливо. 

Тяжелая дверь неохотно поддалась, и Джон шагнул в Великий чертог. Снег лежал на пустых столах и скамьях, искрился серебром в морозном воздухе, устилал собой каменный пол. На высоком троне королей Севера восседал Станнис Баратеон. Его спина была неестественно прямой, лицо покрывали алые пятна. 

— Милорд! — окликнул его Джон, позабыв о надлежащем обращении к королю. 

Станнис не откликнулся, только слабо пошевелился. Их разделяло десять шагов, не больше. Джон не помнил, как прошел их. На миг показалось, будто он просто перенесся вперед, точно по волшебству. 

Глаза у Станниса были подернуты белой пеленой, точно как у слепца. Красные пятна на его коже оказались глубокими ожогами. С такими ранами Станнис не должен был сидеть так прямо и спокойно, он вообще не должен был жить. 

У ног Станниса лежал мертвец. Присев, Джон развернул его к себе и в ужасе отшатнулся: это был Грейджой. Постаревший, исхудавший, изуродованный Грейджой. Его карие глаза точно выцвели, кожа была синей, а губы бледными; он не дышал. Пожалуй, Грейджой был похож на утопленника из сказок, что рассказывала старая Нэн. 

«Так и нужно, — мелькнуло в голове, — именно такую смерть он и заслужил».

Джон осторожно коснулся шеи Грейджоя и попытался отыскать пульс. Кожа под пальцами была холодной и склизкой. Пульса не было, и Джон закрыл Грейджою глаза. 

Станнис издал тихий стон. В оглушительной тишине Великого чертога этот звук показался ненормально, неестественно громким. 

— Что здесь случилось? — спросил Джон, поднявшись на ноги и склонившись к самому уху Станниса. — Куда все исчезли? 

Тот промычал нечто неразборчивое. 

— Я не понимаю, — проговорил Джон. Он ощущал острое, режущее, точно нож, отчаяние. Это чувство, полузабытое, как и все другие, горячило кровь. — Я не понимаю, что вы говорите. 

Хрипло выдохнув, Станнис стиснул его запястье неожиданно крепко. Джон попытался вырваться, но захват стал только сильнее.

— Хозяин, — медленно, почти по слогам проговорил Станнис, разжал ладонь и закрыл глаза. Его дыхание стало еле слышным и вскоре совсем исчезло. 

Джон сглотнул густую слюну. Перед глазами все поплыло, и он вцепился в стол, чтобы не упасть. На миг Джону показалось, будто он сам стал Винтерфеллом и всем, что было в нем. 

— Хозяин, — торжественно шептали стены. 

— Хозяин! — кричал вороны в богороще.

Это слово твердили снег, камни и сама земля. Оно было предзнаменованием и проклятием. 

«Твоя жизнь стоит всего», — так говорила Мелисандра. 

Теперь Джон начинал понимать, что она имела в виду. 

***

Тела короля Станниса и Грейджоя предали огню, как и полагалось. Теперь можно было не бояться, что они вернуться к жизни. 

Джон смотрел в огонь, не отрываясь. Голова все еще кружилась, будто у пьяного. 

— Как они умерли, милорд? — спросил Атлас, подойдя ближе. 

Остальные черные братья словно бы боялись с ним разговаривать и держались подальше.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Джон. — Но обязательно узнаю.

— Не нужно, — быстро ответил Атлас. Отблески костра играли на его красивом лице.

Джон нахмурился.

— Почему?

— Не все вещи следует знать, лорд-командующий. Нужно оставить мертвым мертвое и уходить поскорее, так все говорят. 

— Какое дело до того, что говорят другие? — спросил Джон, внезапно озлившись.

— Простите, милорд, — невпопад отозвался Атлас. — С языка сорвалось. 

Они помолчали. Огонь мягко потрескивал, и казалось, будто в нем горят не трупы, а всего лишь сухие ветки. 

— В Винтефелле должен сидеть Старк, — задумчиво проговорил Джон — или кто-то проговорил это за него. — Думаю, мы задержимся здесь ненадолго. Мне нужно разобраться в случившемся. Моя сестра все еще может быть жива, и…

Он запнулся, внутренне противясь этой очевидной лжи. Атлас посмотрел на него странно, словно бы на месте Джона был кто-то другой, незнакомый. 

— Как прикажете, лорд-командующий, — проговорил он и отошел к другим.


	10. - 0 -

Ужин вышел скромный — запасов продовольствия в Винтерфелле осталось немного. Зато питья хватало, что радовало. В Великом чертоге снег не растаял до конца, однако эль прогонял холод даже лучше, чем огонь. 

На высоком троне Королей Севера сидел Джон Сноу. Он делал вид, что пьет и ест, когда другие пили и ели, но на самом деле не испытывал ни голода, ни жажды. Мутная тошнота, охватившая его несколько часов назад, так и не рассеялась до конца. Время от времени Джону мерещилось, будто трон до сих пор хранил тепло человека, что умер на нем. Собственные руки казались ледяными. 

В глубине души Джон знал, куда исчезли все. Винтерфелл обозлился и забрал их себе, без разбора. Отец рассказывал, что в древности в начале каждой зимы Старки собирались в богороще и приносили Винтерфеллу кровавые жертвы, чтобы тот насытился и взамен сохранил их семью от беды. Джон как-то спросил, отчего теперь они не приносят жертв. В ответ отец усмехнулся и сказал, что не нужно верить сказкам. 

Пожалуй, сказкам стоило верить. Возможно, этой самой не принесенной в срок жертвы и не хватило, чтобы спасти отца, и Робба, и всех остальных. 

В глазах защипало. Джон поморщился: еще не хватало распускать сопли. Отчаиваться было рано, у случившегося еще может найти нормальное, простое объяснение, и если оно есть, Джон отыщет его. От этой мысли внутри стало теплее. 

Осушив залпом кубок, Джон налил себе еще эля. Он давно не ощущал себя настолько живым. 

***

Наутро повалил такой снег, какого Север не видывал многие годы.


End file.
